Careful What You Wish For
by secret354
Summary: Sora makes a wish that they had never gone to camp that summer and it comes true. Now everyone's life has been flipped upside down and sees how different life would be without camp that summer. Full summary in profile. Taiora, Takari, Koumi
1. One Wish, Big Change

*Disclaimer – If only I owned digimon…but I don't so on with the story!

Chapter 1: One Wish, Big Change

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" The boy's answer was flat as he lay on his bed throwing his soccer ball at the ceiling continuously. He'd been distant like this for a week now and his younger sister really wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"I think it'll make you feel better." She said softly staring at her older brother with worry in her eyes. She hated seeing him like this, angry and sad. It wasn't like Tai Kamyia to act this way and she wasn't happy with it.

"It won't change anything." He said as he caught the ball for a final time and threw it onto the ground. He turned over on his side to face the wall avoiding his sister.

"Tai…" The short brown haired girl sighed coming over and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Please I just want to help."

"Well you can't."

"Because you won't let me!" She said becoming frustrated with his attitude.

"Okay Kari," Her brother said turning over and looking at his sister. "Here's how you can help me, you can create a time machine and take me back in time so I could tell Sora how I feel about her before stupid Matt snatches her away from me." He turned back over angrily.

"He's not dating her to hurt you Tai…"

"No that's just a bonus of it all!"

"Tai he's your best friend!"

"And how the hell would you feel Kari if Yolie started dating Tk?" Tai asked looking at her.

Kari's face turned red and she shut up immediately feeling a tug in her gut at what Tai had just said. "That's different me and Tk are just friends…nothing more."

"Yeah well your diary says differently."

"Tai! You read my diary!" Kari yelled suddenly extremely mad at her brother. "Why would you do that?"

"There was nothing on TV…"

"TAI!"

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell him." He said doing a hand motion that said don't sweat it. "Look the fact of the matter is that my best friend is dating the girl of my dreams and my life is now over."

"It's not over, you're being overdramatic."

"Yolie and Tk…"

"STOP IT!"

"EXACTLY!" He yelled sitting up straight sighing. "Seriously Kari I don't know what to do…I love her and I just can't stand to sit there and watch them together…it's only been a week of them dating and I'm already going ballistic."

"Maybe you should talk to her…" Kari offered quietly and Tai gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Okay Kari I'm going to go over to her and say what, 'Hey Sora I love you, I know you're dating Matt and all but I thought I'd let you know, 'kay bye'. Yeah great plan…"

"Okay, don't say anything." Kari said putting her hands up in defense of herself. "But moping around like this isn't helping you. You're depressed and it's worrying me. I know you're hurt but we all want Tai back."

"Yeah tell me this when you're in my shoes…" He said getting up off his bed and heading for his door.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked following her brother out of his room and into their living room.

"For a walk, I need some air." He said as he put on his shoes and went for the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay…" Kari said sighing as she rested up against the wall of their living room as she watched him leave. He slammed the door on his way out and she felt sadness fill her. "Oh why did this have to happen?" She asked no one in particular.

…

Tai put his hands on the railing as he rested up against the side of the bridge looking over at the water. It was springtime and the trees were filled with flowers in the park and birds were flying around skimming the water every now and again. A breeze swept by the eighteen year old boy and a chill ran down his spine.

"Funny meeting you here."

The voice made him jump and he felt nervous as he turned around to see the one girl he had been avoiding since he found out she was dating his best friend.

"Hey Sora," Tai said quietly then turned back to the water.

"Something must really be bothering you if you're standing by the water _thinking_." She joked but he didn't say anything so she nudged him. "Hey I'm making fun of you, you're supposed to get mad and make fun of me back."

"I'm not really in the mood, Sora." Tai said still not looking at her. Another breeze swept by filling the silent air.

Her voice softened. "What's going on, Tai?"

"Nothing, okay?" Tai said becoming annoyed. He picked up a rock from the ground and chucked it into the water nearly hitting a bird.

"Tai"

"What?"

"It's me," Sora said moving closer to him. "I'm one of your best friends you can talk to me."

"No actually you're one of the people I _can't_ talk to." He said moving away from her slightly.

Sora looked hurt and just stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Sora please…"

"No, Tai I care about you and want to know what the matter is!" She said with her voice rising as she began to get upset.

"You care about me?" He spat back for the first time looking at her when he spoke.

She gave him an angry look. "You know I do!"

"But not as much as you care about Matt, right?" He asked with his voice raised. Sora looked taken aback and her face went slightly red.

"Wha…what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means!"

"You're mad at me because I'm dating Matt?" She asked in disbelief. "Well that's your fault!"

"What?" He asked too loudly staring at her bewildered. "How the hell is that my fault!"

"For not getting to me first!" She yelled back angry with him.

"So it's my fault you're saying yes to the first guy who asks you out?"

Sora's face was red with fury. "I like Matt, okay? I wouldn't say yes to just any guy but he's a friend and I care about him! What I am saying is that it's your fault for not saying you had feelings for me before!"

"You KNEW how I felt!" Tai yelled.

"How the heck was I supposed to know how you felt Tai?" Sora yelled back. "I see you flirting with other girls all the time and you don't treat me like you treat them!"

"Exactly!"

Sora stopped yelling for a minute letting what he just said sink in so Tai spoke for her. "I didn't treat you like I treated all those stupid girls because I love you not them."

Sora backed up literally this time tears starting to form in her eyes. "Yo..you can't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dating Matt!" She yelled. "It's too late and you pick now to tell me you're in love with me!"

The sky started to cloud up and rain began to fall lightly around them. Sora wiped her face from the rain and her tears. "Why…why are you doing this to me?"

He looked at her sadly. "Because I can't stand to watch you two together."

She felt her words stutter as she chocked up. "We…well you're gonna have to! Because I'm with Matt and he's your best friend and you have to learn to deal with it!"

"What if I can't?" He asked shakily but with a serious face.

She shook in the cool rain that had begun to come down faster. "Tai…" She whispered.

"I love you, Sora."

She shook her head. "You can't…"

He moved in closer pushing her wet hair out of her face. "No…no you can't!" She backed up as the rain fell between them. "It's too late…I'm sorry." And then sure turned and left running away, leaving him in the rain shouting her name.

She ran through the rain, the mud, and the dirt into her apartment. She was so glad nobody was home and that she could just run into her bedroom and cry on her bed.

She tossed open the door and kicked her shoes off. She quickly changed out of her dirty jeans and sweater and threw them on the floor. Then she grabbed her favorite pair of sweats and threw on the first t-shirt in her drawer. Then she broke out into even more tears when she realized the t-shirt was one of Tai's and she had forgotten she had borrowed it.

Sora collapsed into her bed crying while wearing Tai's t-shirt. She couldn't believe he had told her he loved her. For years now that's all she had wanted him to say, to confess. She'd spend so much time trying to get over him because she figured he saw her nothing more than as friends. So when Matt asked her out she grabbed at the chance, and she liked Matt she really did it just she didn't have the same feelings for him as she did for Tai.

She grabbed her pillow and threw it at the ground out of anger then lied down on her bed which was now uncomfortable without her pillow. She had her eyes covered with her arms when she heard her cell phone ringing beside her. Reluctantly she grabbed it and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello…" She said drearily.

"Sora? It's Joe you alright? Oh no have you got that stomach bug going around?" Sora couldn't help but sigh at Joe's worried tone.

"I'm fine Joe, just tired, what's up?"

"Well I'm just calling because I forgot to confirm with everyone the digidestined anniversary picnic in the digital world on Saturday. Can you believe it? It's been seven years since we first went to the digital world!"

Sora sighed heavily. She had forgotten about the damn picnic and really did not want to go and see Tai and Matt. "Okay Joe, thanks for calling and reminding me."

"No problem, you should probably get some sleep and drink lots of fluids; it sounds like you're coming down with that bug. You wouldn't believe how many people have come in this week with it."

She couldn't help but smile at her friends concern. "Thanks Joe, bye." She hung up the phone and then proceeded to throw that at the ground. Damn digidestined picnic.

"Stupid digital world is what got me into this mess!" She said angrily to herself. "I just _had_ to go to camp that stupid summer. I just _had_ to become close to both Tai and Matt. I just _had_ to fall in love with the big bushy haired air head and say yes to the wrong guy. Stupid stupid stupid! I wish I had never gone to the damn digital world!" She shouted in anger and at the same time a strike of lightening lit up her room. She grabbed her pillow off the floor and put it back on her bed lying down in it.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered and started to cry some more until it exhausted her and she fell asleep.

…

She opened her eyes the next morning wondering if it all was a dream, Tai telling her he loved her and everything. She forced herself out of bed and looked at herself in a mirror awaiting the disaster of her smeared make up face when she noticed something off.

"My t-shirt." She whispered looking down at an old yellow v-neck she had fallen asleep in. "Wait where's Tai's shirt…?" She looked around her room confused then eventually convinced herself that she had dreamt wearing it at all.

After she got dressed and ready for school, she headed into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. As she closed it the door of the fridge caught her eye. The picture she had put up of the original eight digidestined from the first time they went to the digital world was gone. She sighed, "Sora, you are just finding reasons to think of Tai." She convinced herself and forgot about the picture on the fridge.

Eventually she left for school. It was a decent day but a bit cool from the previous night's storm. She walked down the sidewalk until she came to a cross roads, and Tai was coming from the other side. She took a deep breath knowing she'd need to talk to him eventually. "Tai."

He turned and stopped walking but gave her a weird look. "What?"

She felt annoyance rising in her. "Don't say what to me, I think we should talk about what happened last night!"

Tai's face became even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You telling me you loved me!" Sora snapped.

This time he laughed. "Sora why the hell would I tell you that I love you? We barely talk to each other and when we do it's only to argue."

Sora felt like she'd been stabbed in the stomach. What was he talking about? Was this some type of a joke? "You're an ass." Was all she could manage out of her mouth before she took off running towards the school.

She hated him, how could he pretend like he didn't tell her he loved her the night before? Was this some kind of a sick twisted joke? Well it wasn't funny. Sora became so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize the other girl near her as she ran right into her and they both fell to the ground.

"OW!" Screamed the girl and Sora looked up to see it was Mimi.

"MIMI!" Sora screamed and hugged the girl tightly. "Mimi what are you doing here? Why aren't you in America?"

Mimi gave her a strange look. "Umm because I live here…"

Sora's face lit up. "You moved back?"

"I never left." Mimi was looking at her like she was crazy. "I thought you were smart but you certainly don't seem it…"

Sora's face fell and she felt the confusion sinking in. Suddenly she heard another voice.

"Are you guys okay?" She looked up to see Joe standing there looking worried.

"I'm fine, and luckily my outfit is too. You should really watch where you're going." Mimi said looking at Sora before getting up and walking away.

Sora looked up at Joe. "What's going on with her?"

"I don't know?" Joe said looking confused.

"Her and Tai, they're acting so weird today."

"Who's Tai?" Joe asked still confused.

Sora gave him a look. "Joe stop it you know Tai, don't you start this craziness too."

"How do you know my name?" The young man looked confused and a bit alarmed at the same time.

"Because we're friends…"Sora said slowly.

Joe just looked at her. "I've never met you in my life."

…

A/n – OBVIOUSLY I start off with a cliff hanger. I wouldn't be me if I didn't lol. So this story will switch around characters and points of view and such. The first chapter was just mainly Sora because she's the one who made the wish and knows something's wrong…yada yada you get the point. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update soon. Review of course!


	2. An Alternate Reality

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon but if I did Matt's band would have made a CD that we could all buy.

Chapter 2: An Alternate Reality

"I've never met you before in my life."

The words struck her like a punch in the stomach and she felt a rush light headedness strike her. She stumbled backwards on her feet and fell backwards only to find two arms quickly wrap around her and catch her.

"Whoa Sora" The words behind her caught her off guard as she looked at who was holding her from falling flat on her butt to see Tai. She hadn't even noticed him catch up to her on her walk to school but she guessed that it wasn't that hard with her running into Mimi and stopping to have a very confusing conversation with Joe.

"Tai!" She jumped out of his arms and then almost stumbled into Joey this time but he put his arms out and held her steadily with his hands.

"Miss you don't seem alright at all maybe we should bring you to the doctor." Joe said more worried than before.

"It's Sora she's never alright." Tai joked with a smile but Sora didn't smile back. "She just claimed I told her I loved her as well." She still didn't smile but just stared at him seriously.

Joe looked worried. "Maybe you have amnesia! I studied this and it can be really serious, we have to get you to the doctor."

"No…" She said quickly pulling away. "I'm sorry I just haven't been feeling well…" She made up quickly feeling her heart beat in the panic of everything. "I'll just…I'm just going to go home…"

"Do you need me to take you?" Joe asked still worried and Tai just stared at her confused.

She shook her head. "No, no, I'll be fine." She forced a smile, "Thank you though, you're very kind."

"Okay well if you're sure…" Joe started but she just shook her head.

"I am thanks. I'll be on my way. By Joe, by Tai." She waved quickly and then hurried down the sidewalk as fast as she came down it.

"How does she know you're name?" Tai asked still looking confused.

"I'd like to know that myself…" Was Joe's only response.

…

"This is so stupid." The blonde boy said with his arms folded leaning up against the wall next to the school's office.

"Look Mom asked me to help you get settled in here and I'm just doing what she asked." The older boy said also with blonde hair.

"Well it's a little late for the brotherly bonding don't you think?" The younger one said rolling his eyes. "I don't need your help; I can perfectly handle getting my school schedule without you." His bitter tone was unmistakable.

"You act like I was never around on purpose." The older one said with agitation. "I wanted to be around Tk. I still do."

The younger one, Tk, just rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap this isn't a therapy session." He watched the office door open and a boy walked out. "Looks like it's my turn." He said heading into the office. "By the way you don't need to wait; I don't need a babysitter, Matt."

The older one, Matt, nodded sadly and turned walking away from his younger brother. Tk entered the office and headed up to the receptionist lady.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, I just transferred here." The blonde boy said to the receptionist.

"Well welcome to Odabia High Mr. Takaishi, we are very pleased to have you here.

'Yeah right' Tk thought offering a fake smile to the lady. "Thanks"

"So, I'll print you off a copy of your new schedule and you can head to the first class that's on it. I'm sure you'll adjust very quickly here." She smiled again and Tk was already getting fed up with her fake exterior.

"Sure" He said taking his schedule from her not really believing he would adjust here well. He hated his mother for making him come to this town and his resentment over it wasn't going away because of a few people pretending to be nice.

He followed the schedule and headed into his first class, Algebra I. He walked into the room to see not many people had arrived yet so he headed over to a seat in the corner of the room by the window; he wanted to be as far away from people as he could be.

Finally the class started and he watched as the teacher started to write some equations on the board for them to do as warm up problems. He stared at the clock wondering when this stupid class was going to be over when the door slowly opened. Tk, along with the rest of the class looked over to see who was coming in.

The teacher stopped and looked over to see the short girl with short brown hair and ruby eyes walk into the room. She looked slightly embarrassed at all the people staring at her in the room.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, but here I have a pass." She said nervously holding up a white piece of paper to the teacher who looked at it and nodded.

"Take a seat please, Miss Kamyia."

Tk felt himself staring at the girl. She was beautiful and he could see that easily, but he wasn't here to get a girlfriend. He was here because he was forced to be here. He felt annoyance rise through him as he noticed the only remaining seat in the room was the one next to him.

She walked over gracefully and smiled at him as she took the seat next to him.

"Hi you must be new here I'm Kari." She held out her hand to shake but Tk just stared at it.

"No thanks." He said turning away from her leaving Kari feeling a bit bewildered.

'What's with this boy?' She thought to herself.

…

Izzy stared at the computer not able to concentrate clearly on his project. He finally knew _their _names. After all these years of searching he finally tracked down his birth certificate that his parents had hidden away.

But it was what to do with these names that came the problem.

His parents didn't know that he knew he was adopted and he didn't want to tell them and hurt them by letting them know that he wanted to know more about his biological parents. It was a soft spot for adopted parents; he'd learned that through other people, adopted parents feel abandoned and depressed when their child wants to know more about their real parents.

He sighed and sat back in his seat in the empty computer room. He was originally happy that he had a study and could work on his project to take his mind off things but the resut had only been him thinking about it more.

"Izzy?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see his purple haired glasses friend Yolie standing in front of him. He hadn't even heard her come in. "Yolie, sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"No worries." She said shrugging and taking a seat next to him. "Are you working on your multimedia project? I came here to work on mine too."

"Yeah I am…" Izzy said looking at the computer screen where his unfinished project stood.

"You alright? You seem a bit out of it." She asked with her head tilted looking worried.

He forced a smile. "I'm fine really. I'm just trying to figure out a proper equation to put into this program."

She nodded. "Okay," then turned to her computer.

"HELLO?"

They both looked up at the caramel haired girl standing before them in a cheerleading uniform and her hands on her hips.

"Oh hi Mimi right?" Yolie asked looking up from her computer.

Mimi laughed. "Obviously," She said like everyone in the school should know who she is. "Anyway you're Yolie right? The yearbook editor? "

"Yes that's me how can I help you?" Yolie asked very professionally.

"Well" Mimi said making her way over to Yolie and Izzy and pulling up a chair right in the middle of them. "Some of us were worried about the lack of photo's have the football team and cheerleaders last year considering we are such an important part of this school. So me and some of the other cheerleaders…"

"The other cheerleaders and I." Izzy corrected and Mimi gave him a look.

"Please Fizzy this really isn't the time."

"It's Izzy…" izzy said correcting her again as he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards his screen.

"ANYWAY" Mimi said loudly for Izzy's sake, "Some of the other girls and **I**" she turned and gave Izzy a 'are you satisfied?' look, "made you a CD with _tons_ of picture from the football and cheerleading season for you to look over and put in the yearbook! That way you know you don't forget to add tons, which I can understand why you did last year because you're obviously not the type of person that attends tons of social events." She smiled politely afterwards like she hadn't just insulted Yolie.

Yolie took a deep breath. "Listen Mimi, I appreciate you trying to help add pictures to the year book but the reason there's not tons of just the football team and cheerleaders is because this school has tons of different activities and sports and we need to include them all equally, not make some more important than others."

Mimi gave her a look. "But football and cheerleading _are_ more important than others. We're the glue that holds this school together!"

Izzy rolled his eyes again. "Yes because the world revolves around a football game and a bunch of girls jumping up and down cheering them on."

Mimi shot him a dirty look. "You have no idea the kind of work that goes into that "jumping around". And yes we are important, I don't see anything _you're _doing bringing the school together."

"Really?" He asked looking at her. "Have you ever been on the school website? You know the website to bring everyone from our school together on the internet? Who do you think created that?"

"Hmm" She said forcing a fake laugh, "Well anyway aside from Fizzy's bad attitude…"

"IZZY!"

"I'd still like to offer you this help on the yearbook." Mimi finished ignoring Izzy.

Yolie sighed. "Mimi I would be happy to use some of these pictures, they are very helpful, but please remember that there are other people in this school and we need to include them as well."

She just shrugged in response. "Sure, anyway I must be on my way." She said picking up her purse, opening it and handing the CD to Yolie. "Here's the CD." She handed it over and then walked out of the room without saying another word.

"She is the most aggravating person I have ever met." Izzy said annoyed once she left.

Yolie sighed with a shrug. "She could be worse."

"I'd like to see how." Izzy challenged turning back towards the computer.

…

Sora was happy nobody was home when she reached her apartment. She really didn't want to deal with anyone; she had to figure this out on her on. She quickly slipped off her shoes and headed into her bedroom.

Looking around she could see a difference that she had failed to see earlier that morning. Many of the pictures that were once in her room were gone and replaced with new pictures, with people she didn't even recognize or knew she hang out with.

Any trace of her friends, the digidestined, were all gone.

"Biyomon…" Sora whispered aloud and she quickly turned to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She felt her heart break when she saw nothing but a notebook and a couple of pencils were she had normally always kept her digivice.

She shook her head. "This can't be happening…"

She turned and looked around her room some more. "Maybe I miss placed it…" She opened her closet and started ripping everything out in a desperate search. Then she turned to her desk and pulled out all the drawers. She started to panic collapsing to the ground.

"None of this makes sense!" She said aloud in frustration. "Tai and I don't speak to each other? Mimi's in Japan again? Matt's a loner? Joe's never met me? I don't get it!"

Then it hit her. Tai and she had always known each other but really all they did was bicker until they had gone into the digital world. It was there that they became closer. Mimi had moved away because her parents were scared of the digimon attacks. Matt had been a dark kid originally, he hadn't opened up and became friends with anyone until they were in the digital world. And Joe only had met them because he had been in their camp group that summer.

And her digivice was gone.

Sora put her hands on her head in despair. "Oh my gosh." She whispered. "That stupid wish came true…I never went to the digital world that summer…"

…

**A/n** – Okie dokie chapter 2. So this story is a mix of things, it's got some high school aspects in it like my stories "High School Never Ends" but as the story goes on the digital world is obviously going to end up in it as well so it's different. Plus the characters will at times act OC because it's supposed to reflect how they may have been different if they had never gone to the digital world. The endgame and main couples will be Taiora, Takari, Koumi, and minor Kenyako but throughout the story there'll probably be some switch ups before they get to these couples, with obviously some Sorato and maybe Kouyako, but they won't end up like that. Thought I'd make that clear. Anyway I think that's all…I feel like there's something else I wanted to say but I really can't remember…so anyway thanks so much to all who reviewed! Means a bunch and please continue to!

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Aero Angemon** – thanks!

**Bushytail **– I didn't mean to make it sound like she didn't care about them, I'm sorry, it was just a plot device to get the story going. She's not really thinking about everything when she says it and she'll end up regretting it for many reasons including losing her friendships. It's not all about her love life.

**Gear001** – lol I tried to kind of contain some of it in this chapter having her try to hold herself together.

**Dr. William Bell** – That's my favorite part is switching the characters up a little bit. Mimi will obviously lack caring about others, Tk's more bitter because he never reunited with his brother and grew up with so much unresolved family issues, Matt doesn't really have any friends and is more of a loner…like all the stuff the made them grow up in the digital world is gone so they lost some of those traits.

**JohnP87** – oh yes always be careful, you never know how lucky you are until things disappear under your grasp

**Nightwatcher55** – you'll have to see!

**Digi Yo** – I certainly wouldn't want to be her lol

**ShadowMario3** – Yeah Mimi's way more selfish in this story because she never had Palmon and the others to pull her away from that at times. And you'll have to see!

**Koumiloccness **– haha yes!

**Msdeborah **– lol thanks hope you continue to enjoy it

Shipperboyx – thanks!

**Vigatus** – yes the others will be different

Thanks Again!


	3. A Storm Caused By Nature?

Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Chapter 3: A Storm Caused By Nature?

"Hey you're home early." Kari said as she opened the door to her family's apartment to see Tai at the kitchen isle making a sandwich.

"Yeah practice was cancelled because they're repainting the field and the gyms taken up by some other sport." He said taking a knife and putting a giant slab of mayonnaise on the bread.

Kari threw her backpack down on the couch and walked over to him, sitting up on one of the isle's stools. "So what's up?" She asked picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"What makes you ask?"

"You seem kind of out of it." Kari observed.

Tai put down the knife and looked up. "Okay well remember Sora? The girl with short hair who I used to play soccer with?"

"The one who's hat you threw up in?"

"Yeah her, well today on my way to school she came running up to me and started saying stuff about me telling her that I loved her."

"Did you?"

"No Kari." Tai said looking annoyed. "I don't use the "L" word with girls. Then they become crazy."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so what did you say?"

"I told her that it never happened because it didn't! Then she got mad and ran away. I ended up catching up to her and she was talking to this older blue haired kid who wanted her to see a doctor. It was like she was going totally nuts. Weird huh?"

"Yeah…" Kari said thoughtfully. "Maybe the stress of school has got to her?"

"Maybe…" Tai said. "But she also like knew the kid with the blue hair's name. And he didn't even know how she knew that." He closed up his sandwich and took a bite out of it. "The whole thing was just really weird."

"Sounds it." Kari said. "Oh my gosh it's snowing!" She jumped up from her stool and walked over to the window. "That's so weird, it's March!"

Tai shrugged. "Ehh, not the first time I've seen it happen."

"Did the weatherman say it was going to snow?"

Tai looked over at her. "No but it's probably just a fluke thing that'll stop in a little while."

"Maybe" Kari said looking at the snow. "It's just weird…"

"Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah, can you give me a ride? I'd rather not walk in the snow." She said still looking out the window.

"Sure." He said taking one last bite out of his sandwich.

…

"How was your first day?"

"Stupid." Tk said throwing down his backpack in the living room where she was sitting and walking into the kitchen to open up the fridge. "What's for dinner?"

"Shepard's Pie." His mother said walking into the kitchen with her arms crossed. "Now stop having an attitude and tell me how school was. Did you make any friends?"

"I don't need friends."

"Tk you should at least _try_ to get to know the other kids." His mother said with a sigh. "This is a permanent situation, this is our home now."

"This is _not_ my home." He said with a glare. "You can pretend it is all you want but it isn't." He slammed the refrigerator door shut and started to walk away.

"Takeru come back here!" His mother said following him into his room. "Stop acting like this, I know the moves been hard but…"

"HARD?" He yelled. "This hasn't been hard for you! We moved _because_ of you! So you could move in with your stupid ass boyfriend! The only one this has been hard on is me! But you don't care! You've never cared!"

"I have too cared, Tk! This wasn't just about me! I thought it'd be good for you to move closer to your brother and fath…"

"Oh please!" Tk shouted interrupting her. "If you cared about me being around them you would have moved here years ago and not when your stupid boyfriend finds it convenient. For you to say you thought it'd be good for me to be around them is a joke."

"Tk…"

"I'm going out." He said grabbing his sweatshirt and leaving his room. "I'll be home later."

…

He felt guilty about doing this but he didn't really feel like he had a choice. He needed to know, he needed to know why they gave him up and who they were.

He opened the door to his parent's bedroom quietly even though he knew no one was home to catch him, he couldn't help it, it was instinct.

He went over to the drawer he knew his mother kept a bunch of his baby pictures in. He had never really gone through them, he had figured that there wouldn't be any pictures of him before his parents adopted him but after he had brought this up to Yolie she had told him that one of her good friends was adopted and her previous parents had given her new family pictures of her since the day she was born, maybe his parent's had done the same before they gave him up.

He lifted up a stack of the pictures and started scanning through them. There was a lot of him as a toddler and from elementary school but they became scarcer as he got older as he hated his picture being taken. He continued looking through one until he came upon one that made his heart beat faster.

It was a picture of a baby and a woman he did not recognize holding him. She had long red hair and a bright smile, she looked like him.

He heard the locks of the front door being fiddled with and quickly all but the picture of the woman and baby back in the drawer. He stuck the other picture into his back pocket and quickly left the room.

…

"Kamyia, take table two. Motomiya there's a mess in the men's room." The older man shoved the chemical bucket and the spikey haired boy who had a look of annoyance on his face. He turned to the girl next to him.

"Kari, want to switch?"

Kari smiled. "I'm good. Have fun Davis."

Davis mumbled a bunch of swears under his breath as he headed into the back towards the bathroom and Kari went over to serve the young teenagers at table two.

The doorbell rung and Tk walked in shaking the snow out of his hair. He hadn't expected a full blown storm when he left the apartment and now he was freezing. He headed over to the counter and sat up on a stool waiting for service.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Davis said stomping out from the back and throwing the chemicals down on the floor. Kari walked back over to the counter with her order when she noticed Tk.

"I know you. You're in my Algebra class." She said politely with a smile.

Tk looked up at her and recognized the girl who had said hello and tried to be friendly with him earlier that day. Apparently she had not gotten the hint that he wasn't here to back friends.

"Kari you clean the bathroom and I'll take this guy's order." Davis said and Kari gave him a 'ya right' look.

The older man rolled his eyes and picked up the chemical bucket. "Motomyia I swear if you weren't my nephew I'd fire your ass!" He yelled heading into the back.

Kari gave Davis a look. "Davis you should really do what your uncle asks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh hey hottie Leia is over there at table two. Kari can we switch?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Kari just rolled her eyes and handed Davis their order as he giddily went to the back to get it. She turned to Tk. "What can I get you?"

"A ride the hell out of this town." He said bitterly.

"Sorry I can't do that…" Kari said feeling a bit taken aback.

He looked up at her and sighed handing her the menu. "A hot chocolate will do."

She nodded and made him one quickly then smiled softly as she handed it to him. "You're practically blue, how long were you outside for?"

He shrugged. "Long enough apparently."

She gave him a look. "You are a very angry person."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Good observation."

She sighed. "Seriously though, I like to help people. If it's because of being new in town I could help you…"

He made a huff sound and stood up. "Look." He said seriously. "You seem like a nice girl alright? But I don't want any pity parties. I don't need help."

"Sorry it's just you seem so angry and…"

"And that's not really your business now is it?"

Kari felt herself blush and feel flustered. "No…no it's not I'm sorry." She said quietly and Tk couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, she really was only trying to help.

Tk sighed. "Don't get upset okay? I'm just not worth trying to help."

She looked up at him sadly as Davis came over to her. "Hey table four needs their order taken."

She opened her mouth to respond but Tk held up his hand. "I'm leaving anyway." He put down some money. "Thanks for the hot chocolate." He added before he walked out the door.

"Who's that?" Davis asked Kari who was still staring at the door the blonde boy had just left through.

"Uh… some new kid." Kari said turning to face Davis as she stumbled on her words. "Did you say table four?"

"Yeah" He said with a confused look as he watched the girl walk over to the table.

…

Sora lay on her bed thinking about what all this meant. Did the digital world not need them in this alternate reality? Was she supposed to go on in this life like her old one never existed? Did this mean she was never going to get to see Biyomon again? And her friends…they weren't even her friends.

She groaned wishing she had some way to access the digital world. She wished she had her digivice, she had never felt so lost without it.

The lights began to flicker above her head and she heard the gusts of the storm outside smash against the trees loudly. Suddenly she heard an electronic noise. She turned to see her alarm clock going bizarrely switching times. She pulled it out of the wall stopping it and stared at it with confusion when the phone began to ring.

She got up and walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_I…I couldn't move. It's all my fault, Sora! It's all my fault!"_

Sora nearly dropped the phone at the sound of Tai's voice. "Tai…" She whispered but the phone went dead.

She hung it up slowly feeling confused until it rang again. She picked it up slowly. "Hello…" She barely whispered.

"_That makes me so happy to hear you say that sometimes I thought I was just bothering you and getting in your way all the time._

_Don't be silly you weren't a bother, you're my best friend. Oh Biyomon I'm going to miss you so much."_

This time Sora thought she was going to faint. It was her own voice and Biyomon's…it was a recording of the conversation they'd had before she left the digital world that first summer. Was the other a recording of Tai?

Before she had any more time to think her window started to ice over. She watched in horror as the whole thing turned to a solid ice. Then it stopped and some of the ice disappeared slowly revealing an image in the remaining iced window…her crest.

She put her hand up to her heart thinking of the tag and crest that used to lay there when a gust from outside smashed the window into pieces.

…

A/n – Hope you enjoy. Mimi wasn't in this chapter and she is a main character but I just didn't have a place for her in it, she'll be in more especially surrounding Izzy's adoption storyline since he never found out who his parents were and such, that happened during the battle with Myotismon. Sorry for any spelling mistakes…I don't have much time to edit this chapter but I do want to send it out for you guys. As you can say the digital world is starting to appear in different sorts of ways for Sora but things will lead up to that later. Oh and Tk's bitterness comes from the fact that he never really got to spend any time with his brother. Him and Matt got to stay closer after the digital world and he got to see his dad again, without the digital world I thought his family may have been more torn apart then before and he grew up more bitter without even the support of his sibling. Anyway thanks for reviewing and continue too! You guys are amazing!

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Bushytail** – I understand what you're saying, I do. But if everything was destroyed I wouldn't be able to make a story out of it so I switched it up a bit. And I didn't mean to make Sora seem like a selfish person and like she doesn't love Biyomon, she does. Like I said before it was simply a plot device. There will be an evil digimon and all. Sorry it's just plot devices cause I wanted to write how the characters would be different and such if they hadn't gone to the digital world, I do realize there are flaws in the story though, as there are for every story.

**Gear001** – Aww I'm glad. And yes Sora can get a hold of herself, it is a complicated situation though!

**Blueberrrykisses** – yes I love what if's and I just was thinking it would be a fun way to change the characters around a little bit and stuff and yes Davis appears slightly in this chapter working with Kari and Ken will appear later to, not sure when yet but he'll appear.

**Valechan92** – Yes I really wanted to play off Matt/Tk's relationship being completely torn and different. Haha glad you like it!

**Aero Angemon** – It really is, I got the idea from seeing different shows and such with like what ifs and what happens if you make one person disappear or change one part of your life. It can affect things big time.

**Digi Yo** – Haha you'll have to see! And glad you like it!

**Nightwatcher55** – of course the digimon will be added! This does involve the digital world and real life type situations.

**Shipperboyx** – they will appear!

**Vigatus** – You'll have to see

**JohnP87** – ugh I know I'm so bad with spelling! Lol sorry! But thanks!

**ShadowMario3** – Tk's more of a bitter and lonely child because of the loss of his brother and father in his life. The digital world kind of brought them together so they all had a relationship.

**Angelfish369** – haha you'll see!

**Koumiloccness** – lol don't worry Koumi's always endgame 3

**Dbzgtfan2004** – thanks!

**Amethyst-Love** – glad you like it!

**Trinketsandhearts** – aww you're really sweet thank you that means a lot. And I love Koumi, they weren't in this chapter but don't worry they will be there! And it's not a dream.

**StaraptorFan** – thanks!

THANK YOU!


	4. Seeing Ghosts?

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

**Chapter 4: Seeing Ghosts?**

"Sora what the hell happened to your window!"

The girl groaned at the sound of her mother's shrieking voice and opened one of her eyes to look at the smashed window. She had managed to clean up the glass off the floor but her window was still shattered. She had thrown an extreme amount of blankets on her bed the night before just to keep from freezing during the night, only now she had woken up feeling hotter than ever.

"The storm broke the glass." Sora said muffled turning her head towards her pillow.

She heard her mother sigh. "Well what a mess. Luckily it seems that storm was just a fluke thing and it's nice and sunny out today!"

"It is?" Sora asked surprised lifting her head from her pillow. She forced herself to get up and looked outside her window. Sure enough it was bright and sunny out without a trace of snow left on the ground. It was if the storm had never happened. "Is that even possible?"

"Oh dear the weather is a very confusing thing, now get up you have school."

School…which meant facing the real world, or semi real world in Sora's eyes. She sighed. "Yeah I'm getting ready."

Sora felt like it was déjà vu walking down the street towards the school just as she had yesterday. It was if the storm had never happened, as if she had never gotten those phone calls and her crest hadn't shown in the window. The only evidence that she had that the whole thing had been real was the fact that she had a very broken window in her room.

"Sora!" She turned at the sound of her name to see a short haired blonde girl running towards her. She recognized the girl, her name was Alli, she was an athletic girl who played soccer for the school's team but Sora never really spoke to her as she played tennis now.

"Are you ready for the big soccer game this afternoon? I'm soo excited." Scratch that apparently now she still played soccer.

Sora smiled. "Of course can't wait." She felt her heart racing; she hadn't played soccer in years she was going to make a complete fool of herself trying to play in a game.

Alli smiled widely. "Great because if we win today we will get to play in the Tokyo Tournament!"

More pressure, now she not only had to play but play well enough to win so they could make it to the tournament

"Hello ladies." Sora's heart skipped a couple beats at the sound of his voice. She turned and he was looking right at her, waiting for her to say something. His younger sister Kari was standing there quietly next to him.

"Hello Tai. Are you coming to our big game this afternoon?" Alli said a little too friendly and Sora suddenly felt jealous.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Tai said with a wide smirk. "Takenouchi you feeling better? You were a bit out of it yesterday." His voice had a hint of sarcasm.

Sora rolled her eyes. "I'm fine I just wasn't feeling well."

"Clearly." He turned to Alli. "I'll be cheering you guys on today." He gave her a wink and then pushed through the two of them and continued walking towards the school.

Kari waited a moment and sighed. "Don't mind him; he's just full of himself." Then she hurried after her brother.

Alli sighed next to Sora. "Sora I know you hate that guy but he's just _so_ cute."

So Sora hated Tai…it made some sense considering how cocky the boy was, he was always cocky…though. Then again they became closer through the digital world; she saw a warmer and sweeter side of him, with his courage and strength. Had he lost that without the digital world? Or had she just failed to see it because they had never gone.

Either way she knew one thing for sure, without the digital world she had lost her relationship with Tai.

…

"Why are you being mean to her, just yesterday you were saying how strange she was acting by telling you that you told her you loved her, hasn't she been through enough?" Kari asked catching up to her brother as they walked away from Sora and her friend.

"It's just such a habit and so easy to annoy her." He said with a sigh.

"You're so immature." Kari told him rolling her eyes.

"No I'm _fun_." Tai corrected.

"You're acting like a jerk to her, that's not fun. When are you going to grow up Tai?"

"Geez calm down Kari, you always take everything so seriously."

"Well life is a serious thing!"

"Not always."

Kari sighed and looked at him seriously. "You know someday you're going to go through something that's going to make you grow up and see that the world isn't a big joke. We'll have this conversation after that and you'll see how much your answers have changed." They approached the school and she headed in by herself.

…

Izzy put the picture down next to him as he heard the computer lab door open behind him. He'd caught himself looking at the picture of the red haired lady and the baby for a while wondering if it was his real mother and this was a clue to who his real parents were.

"Hey Yolie I was just researching the…" he began as footsteps came up from behind him but a voice cut him off.

"I'm not Yolie but I am looking for her." He turned to see Mimi standing there looking at him. "Is she your girlfriend or something, you're always with her?"

Izzy rolled his eyes and turned back towards the computer. "No she's not my girlfriend. She's my friend, that's all."

"Yeah okay, because girls and guys are such good at being "just" friends." She said sitting on the desk holding the computers annoying Izzy.

"Must you sit there? And anyway they can be just friends, just because you and your friends can't handle being around a guy without dating him doesn't mean others can't."

She just glared at him for a moment then looked down and saw the picture of the red haired lady and baby next to her on the table. She picked it up. "Is this you as a baby? You look just like your mom."

Izzy looked up feeling a bit shocked. "Huh oh that's not my mom."

Mimi scrunched her face while looking at the photo. "Really? She looks a lot like you."

Izzy couldn't help but feel slight happiness stir inside him. Mimi thought he looked like that woman, maybe it was his mother. "What?" Izzy asked noticing Mimi continued to stare at the photo.

"She looks familiar."

"She does?" Izzy asked a little too quickly and with enthusiasm in his voice. Mimi looked up at him a bit confused.

"Yeah, but I can't think of where from." She said putting the picture back down.

"Oh…" Izzy said not hiding the disappointment in his voice. "Let me know if you remember."

"Sure…" She said slowly still looking confused as the door opened and Yolie walked in.

"Mimi…" She didn't bother to hide the tiredness in her voice at the sight of the girl, Mimi didn't seem to notice though as she jumped off the table and came over to her.

"So as I was also as head of the school dances committee this year I have more pictures for the yearbook, and then will have more from prom of course when that happens." She started shuffling through her bag. "I have a pile here for you to go through; it includes pictures of homecoming queen, which was me as you may remember, and king so all those should be in the yearbook as well." She pulled out a package of pictures and handed them to Yolie.

"Thanks…" Yolie said feeling unenthusiastic. Mimi nodded and headed out the door. "I'm sure you loved her being here." Yolie said with a smirk.

Izzy rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on she's not _that_ bad." Yolie said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah from your tone of voice you also seemed _so _happy to see her."

Yolie shrugged. "She's very friendly and pretty I just wish she wasn't always so self-centered and bombarding me of pictures of herself to put in the yearbook."

Izzy shrugged. "She doesn't understand that other people have problems, she needs to learn to care more about other people."

"Well it's not like that's going to suddenly happen." Yolie told him. "She'd have to go through something life changing."

…

"Kari!"

The girl turned to see her bushy haired friend running towards her. "Hey Davis did you end up calling that girl from last night?"

He looked down sadly. "She gave me a fake number…"

"Ouch." Kari said and she patted him on the back. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said with a sigh. "Of course I'd feel a lot better if only _somebody_ would date me. Even a pity date at this rate would be okay…"

"Davis we went over this we're only friends."

"Yeah but I thought I'd just give the pity thing a shot." He said shrugging. "Hey isn't that the guy you were talking to at work yesterday? Why's he talking to loner Ishida?"

Kari looked over to where Davis was looking and saw TK with Matt Ishida. Matt Ishida was known as being the school's loner, he wasn't a really happy dude and no one ever crossed paths with him. Loners were the type of people you wanted to stay away from.

"I have no idea." Kari replied. "Let's go find out." She grabbed Davis' arm and started pulling him towards the boys.

"Oh I'd rather not…Kari!"

"Hi Tk." Kari said as she walked up to the boys dragging Davis along. "Hello Matt."

"Hi…" The older blonde boy said awkwardly looking down at the other one. "I'm going to go Tk, think of what I said."

"Whatever." Tk muttered as the older boy walked away. He turned to Kari and Davis. "Um hi."

Kari smiled. "I didn't really get a chance to introduce you to my friend Davis and I thought I should. So Tk this is Davis, Davis this is Tk."

"Hi…" Tk said awkwardly to the spikey haired boy who just gave a head nod in return.

Kari just continued to smile. "So Tk are you and Matt Ishida friends?"

"Not exactly…" Tk said looking at the ground.

"Kari, Ishida doesn't have any friends." Davis said rolling and Tk looked up and gave him a dark glare. "Wow dude sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well don't." Tk said and turned to walk away.

"Kari that guy has a serious attitude why are you nice to him?" Davis asked her once Tk had walked away.

"He's new here, Davis. I mean it must be hard on him not to have any friends."

"He doesn't look like he wants any."

Kari gave him a look. "Everyone wants friends Davis."

…

"Okay girls this game is huge and practically depends on whether or not we're in the tournament so don't screw it up!" Alli yelled next to Sora who had just learned that not only was she still playing soccer but she was also co-captain of the team with Alli. Her heart was racing and never so much had her nerves been peeked to play a sport. "Sora you want to say anything else?"

Sora awakened from her daydream to look at the team before her. She thought about her old days playing soccer as she spoke, "Just put all your heart into it you guys and try your best today. If we lose I want to know we lost while playing our best."

Alli smiled. "Right! Now put your hands in everyone on three, one-two-three GO TEAM!"

Sora looked at the field as they walked out of the locker rooms and down to where the game was going to be played. She had remembered all the times she had sat on the bleachers cheering on Tai while he played. Now looking at the bleachers it was like her life had become unrecognizable. And to make matters worse she saw Tai sitting up there watching.

"The guys' team wanted to come to support us today." Alli told Sora catching her looking up at the bleachers. "Sweet right?"

"Yeah." Sora said seeing Tai turn his head and look at her. She turned her head quickly hoping he didn't catch her staring as they walked over to the bleachers.

"Okay girls let's do this." Alli said clapping her hands together. "Tina and Lea I want you on defense. Jenna striker. Sora and I will be forwards todays and the rest of the starters you know your places. Fight hard girls!"

Sora could literally feel the sweat dripping down her face from nerves. Of course she was a starter…she was captain after all.

She headed off onto the field into her position. _Come on Sora you can do this, you played soccer for years!_ She thought watching the other team take their positions on the field.

The whistle blew and a girl on the other team quickly took the ball. Sora started running back towards her but she kicked it to her teammate. Lea ran up and got the ball away from her kicking it back to Alli who turned quickly and started running up the field.

"SORA GET OPEN!" She yelled speeding up.

Sora followed her and sped up and became open as Alli passed the ball. She took it and started running towards the goal feeling her adrenalin pumping faster when the other team's defense member tripped her and stole the ball.

She quickly jumped back up and ran to grab the ball back from the other team happily succeeding. She turned to head back to the goal running faster and her heart beat as she heard the crowd cheering her name. She had forgotten how good it had felt. She inched closer to the goal ready to shoot when it happened.

The red haired goalie changed before her into a familiar green monster with a club in his hand. Sora stopped horrified. "HELP US!" Ogremon said to her and a gust of wind blew and she fell to the ground as Ogremon became the goalie again.

"Sora?"

"SORA ARE YOU OKAY?"

She heard her teammates yelling to her and the crowd's confusion but she couldn't move off the ground. It was like she was frozen solid.

"Sora." She felt Alli's hands on her arms looking at her seriously. "Sora what wrong? What happened?"

"Didn't you see him?" Sora asked in shock her voice shaking.

"See who?" Alli asked confused.

Sora pointed to the net. "You had to of, he was big and green and…"

"Sora nobody besides that goalie was there…"

…

A/n – Yeah it's been MONTHS. Sorry, I know I have no excuse but I've just been so busy with college stuff and graduation. It's really hectic… Anyway I apologize and will upload again as soon as I can. So sorry again!

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Mousettez –** Thanks glad you like it!

**Nightwatcher55** – oh no he's had his crush on her but they are more friends than anything and she's told him that.

**Koumiloccness** – yup

**Gear001** – lol thanks

**Vigatus****– **no it's mad at Sora and yeah Tk's an angry kid. Davis does like Kari but she just wants them as friends so he's kind of gotten over it

**Aero Angemon** – thanks!

**Trinketsandhearts - **lol I love takari 3 and thanks!

**JohnP87****– **lol it's wacko

**Bushytail** – there are still evil digimon this is just the way I had the plot fall out.

**Angelfish369** - there's ALWAYS an enemy lol. And yeah I figured they're personalities and lives would shift a bit.

**Sephiroth3343** – aww thanks!

**Shipperboysx** – yeah I figured without reconnecting with his dad and matt more he'd grow up more bitter

**Milkcookies** – thanks!

**Heyman13** – lol sorry I didn't update sooner! Thanks!

**Souleater1217** – thank you!

**Digi Yo** – lol I'm sure Kari thinks he's cute no matter how angry he is :P

**Animeluver79** – YAY!

**Animefreak2014** – thanks!

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING SORRY AGAIN FOR LATE UPDATED!


	5. Lost Friendships

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Chapter 5: Lost Friendships

"Sora…"

"Sorry." Sora said quickly pushing herself to her feet. "I'm just not feeling well…I'm sorry. I have to…I'm sorry I have to go…" She quickly got to her feet and started running off the field. She knew she looked like she had gone crazy and she knew her teammates were calling her name but all she could think about was getting out of there and away from all the people.

She wasn't crazy; Ogremon had appeared in that goalie net and had told her he needed help. She knew it, she could feel it. The digital world was calling for her but she couldn't get to them. Not without her digivice, not without Biyomon…not without being a digidestined.

Feeling like her legs were going to fall off from the running, Sora, turned towards the beach to take a break. She walked towards the water and collapsed into the sand. No one was around, it was the middle of March and the air was still too cool for anyone to go swimming. She lay down and buried her face into her hands and started to cry.

She knew she had made a mess of everything. Her best friends weren't her friends anymore, she couldn't even get a hold of Biyomon, not that her digimon would know who she was now, the digital world was in chaos and it was all her fault.

"It's all my fault…" She cried aloud feeling overwhelmed.

"What is?"

…

_CRASH_

"DAVIS!" His Uncle screeched from the back and Kari flinched from the register at the sound of crashing dishes from the kitchen. She sighed feeling bored with the diner being pretty much empty except for the occasional old people eating dinner two hours before everyone else.

She turned to see her spikey haired friend coming out of the kitchen wiping sauce off of his shirt he walked over to her looking defeated.

"What happened?"

"It wasn't my fault I slipped! The floor was wet! Like really is it necessary to clean the kitchen floor..." The boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure the health department thinks so." She said teasingly.

"Whatever now I'm on bathroom duty for the next two weeks…" He frowned in disappointment as the bell rang and a familiar purple haired girl entered the diner. "Hey look it's the newspaper girl."

"Davis that's rude she has a name!" Kari whispered as Yolie walked up to the register.

"Hi, Kari right? Can I just have an ice tea and a blueberry muffin?" Yolie asked as she took a seat on one of the stools.

"Coming right up." Kari said with a smile and headed off to get the food.

"Aren't you on the boys' soccer team?" Yolie asked looking at Davis who was still just standing there. "Why aren't you watching the girls' game?"

"Because I have to work." He said rolling his eyes. "Obviously."

"Then you should probably _work_." Kari said coming back with Yolie's order and shaking her head. "You can't get good help anywhere…" She said jokingly to Yolie who laughed.

The bell rang again and Yolie looked over than turned ecstatically toward the two behind the counter. "Oh my gosh do you guys know who that is!"

"Yeah that's Ken Ichy! He plays soccer and he's beast on the field! I mean not as good as me but it really wouldn't be fair to compare anyone to my skill." Davis said proudly.

"First of all." Yolie started. "His name is Ken _Ichijouji_ second he is like a genius! He's apparently so smart he's already gotten a high school diploma _and_ taken some college classes!"

"Wow and I thought ninth grade math was hard…" Kari said.

"Yeah he's brilliant and sooo hot and I mean look at the shy look on his face as he sits there at his table…." Yolie said with a sigh.

"No I think that's a disgusted look considering you're staring at him…" Davis commented and Kari gave him a look.

"Davis go make yourself useful and serve him." She said and turned back to Yolie as Davis left. "If you think he's so great and all then why don't you go talk to him."

Yolie looked at her in shock. "I could never…"

"Why not?"

"Because he's too good for me!" Yolie told her. "He'd probably want to have intellectual conversations that take place in like college and I can't live up to those standards! I'm only in the 10th grade!"

"You might be assuming too much. I'm sure he's just a regular teenager like the rest of us."

"Regular teenagers don't make the news for being brilliant." Yolie sighed. "I hate being me."

"Don't say that." Kari said earnestly. "I don't really know you that much but you seem really nice and you take on a ton of after school activities so you must be a really ambitious person and I'm sure he'd really like that about you."

"You think?" Yolie asked considering this.

"Of course." Kari smiled.

"Oh no he's leaving!" Yolie said sadly as Ken rose from his seat and walked out of the diner. Davis slowly came back to the counter where Yolie and Kari were.

"Davis what did you say?" Kari asked.

"Nothing he wanted sushi, I told him we didn't sell sushi so he left. The kid was kind of creepy though, like quiet and everything." Davis said with a shrug.

"Davis just because someone is quiet doesn't mean they're creepy, it just means they don't have your personality." Kari pointed out.

"I didn't even get his phone number!" Yolie cried.

"Maybe you'll see him again someday?" Kari offered sympathetically.

"That's unlikely…" Davis commented and both girls shot him a dirty look.

…

"What's your fault?" The blonde boy asked again and Sora stood in awe as her other realm boyfriend stood there waiting for her to respond. When she didn't he took a seat in the sand next to her. "You know I think one of the biggest problems in the world is that we don't say what we're feeling, and then everything becomes a mess because of it. Sometimes I wish that I had just shouted out certain things to people, maybe that could have changed something's."

"Like what?" Sora asked really wondering.

He looked at the sky. "Like my parents' divorce. I know what you're going to say, that I couldn't have said anything to stop that from happening, and it's true but sometimes I wonder if I had expressed how much I missed my little brother…maybe I would have gotten to see him more often." He looked at the ground. "And maybe he wouldn't be the bitter person he is today."

"That's not your fault though, that's your parent's fault for splitting you up." Sora offered.

"Yeah" He said. "But still I wonder. I can't talk I mean I've been pretty bitter too, but not like my brother, he's just a cold person now. He used to be so happy."

"You don't seem like you're that happy either." Sora observed seriously.

He shrugged. "I get through it."

"But you seem so lonely."

He looked at her. "Why make friends? They don't stay. If you can't count on your family to stay then how can you count on your friends?"

"Now you sound like the bitter brother."

"I guess I am as well, I'm just better at hiding it. You on the other hand are not good at hiding your emotions considering you're crying on the beach."

Sora sighed. "I'm just going through a rough time. I just blew the girls' soccer team's chance of going to the tournament, my best friend isn't talking to me, my other friends pretty much don't know I'm alive, no joke, and I may have just ruined everyone's lives."

"Wow"

"Yeah and I have no idea how to fix any of it."

"And you're suggesting I make friends when yours won't speak to you?"

She shook her head. "It's my own fault they aren't speaking to me, I did this."

"Aren't friends supposed to forgive?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"No." He shook his head. "It's not. It's that people leave."

Sora looked at him. "You should talk to your brother."

"And why's that?"

"Because he's lonely too. And two negatives make a positive."

"We aren't a science experiment."

She smiled and stood up. "No I know that. I'm just saying it can't hurt to try." She paused for a minute. "Thanks Matt you made me feel better."

"And how's that?"

"You made me realize that I can't just wait around. I have to say and do what I need to do right away."

…

"MOM! DADDY! Is anyone home?" Mimi shrieked through her house which remained echoless from any voices that could be her parents. She sighed and through her overly large purse onto the couch and headed into the kitchen to get some water.

There was a note left on the counter and she picked it up and read,

_Mimi Dear,_

_Your father and I have decided to take a quick trip for business reasons. He's needed in Ishikawa for a business conference and it'd be extremely rude if I didn't go with him don't you agree? Will be back in two days, I left you food in the fridge for until then. Love you dear!_

_Mom & Dad_

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said throwing the note on the floor. Her parents were always taking off for business conferences and such. "I better get a good gift for this…" She muttered; that was what she got out of it. They ditched her for the weekend and she got a present out of it.

She grabbed water out on the fridge and went over to sit down on the couch when she heard a smash from another room.

"Ugh that stupid cat!" She muttered getting up to see what mess her mother's cat had created. She saw the opened door of her parent's room and walked in as the cat ran out not owning up to its latest mess. She saw her mother's bureau and been trampled on and there were photo frames and other items scattered on the floor. She walked over and began picking them up when a picture caught her eyes.

It was the woman that was in the photo Izzy had earlier. She knew the woman had seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from where.

…

It was raining again.

Which was weird because the weather had said it would be a sunny day and clear night but as Kari left he work that early evening it was full on downpours.

She sighed as she started walking for her apartment, annoyed that she didn't know it was going to rain and didn't think of calling Tai for a ride home. She attempted to walk quickly but it seemed the faster she walked the harder the rain came down.

She felt the air began to become colder and she held her arms attempting to get some warmth. Now the rain was falling so hard she could barely see where she was going when she felt something grab her leg. She screamed and looked over seeing a white hand pulling her into the ground as she fell to the pavement feeling her knees get cut and looking down seeing the blood.

Suddenly the white hand was gone and she was staring at where she could have sworn she saw them come up from the ground.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Tk standing before her in the downpours. She felt herself blush seeing as she was still on the ground.

"Come on." He said bending down and helping to lift her up. She let him and stared back at the ground.

"Something came out of the ground." She said shakily.

"Don't be ridiculous that's not possible."

She shook her head. "No it's true there was something there!"

"You're hallucinating. Come on let's get you out of here." He said walking her away.

…

A/n – I wanted to advance some of the friendships in this chapter which is why I threw in Yolie/Kari/Davis and Matt/Sora. I was going to put in Sora/Mimi but I didn't get the chance yet but their friendship will form as well. More of a fluff chapter but like I said I wanted to put some of the friendships in order. As you can see Kari experiences something in this chapter, mainly to help Sora out later on. Anyway review

**Reviewers Corner:**

**JohnP87** – Alli was just some random girl I threw in to be friends with Sora since in this alternate universe she wouldn't really be friends with any of the digidestined but she'd obviously have some friends. She was mainly a plot device.

**Aero Angemon** – Heehee you'll see!

**Supershooter** – I love Taiora 3 Thank you

**Koumiloccness** – haha thanks!

**Heyman13** – Of course! And you'll have to see!

**Nightwatcher55** – haha you've got it.

**Digi Yo** – thank you!

**Gear001** – Lol *gives next dose of fanfiction food*

**Vigatus** – lol that's why I threw Kari into the mix.

**Animefreak2014** – haha yup!

Thanks to all who reviewed and please continue to!


	6. A Body Needed

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Chapter 6: A Body Needed

"Where are we?" Kari asked as she looked around at the shack Tk had brought her to. It wasn't far from where he had found her and it was clear he knew the place well. There were clothes on the floor and a sleeping bag rolled out with a pillow. On the side were a couple of boxes of food.

"My hideout." He said simply. "You can stay here until the rain lets up since you're clearly incapable of walking in it."

There it was. His rough exterior that Kari just couldn't break through. She sighed, "I told you something grabbed me."

He rolled his eyes. "Right."

She decided to give up for now as she sat down soaked on the cold floor. "So why do you have a hideaway?"

He shrugged. "When I don't want to be home I come here. I wandered upon it one day and it was abandoned so I thought why not?"

Kari nodded. "Were you on your way here when you found me?"

"Yup." He said grabbing a box of coco puffs and eating them right out of the box.

She nodded again and he sighed as he watched her shiver. "Here" He through a t-shirt and pair of shorts at her. "Put these on I'm going to go nuts if I have to sit here and watch you shake. I'll go outside while you change." He left the shack and Kari looked at the clothes. They'd be a bit big on her but at the moment she didn't care; she just wanted to get out of her wet clothes. She quickly but on the shorts and t-shirt. The felt warm and smelt surprisingly good for being in a shack.

"You done?"

"Yeah." She said and Tk came back into the room. He looked her over commented on how small she was and then sat down again.

"Thank you for all of this." Kari said watching him to continue to eat the boxed cereal.

He nodded. "You should invest in an umbrella."

She sighed. "Can't you just take a compliment?"

"Can't you take a joke?"

"You aren't joking you are being rude." Kari said flatly.

He looked at her for a moment then muttered, "Sorry".

She smiled slightly then turned to listen to the rain. "When do you think it's going to let up?"

"I dunno."

She gave him a look. "You could at least _try_ to make conversation."

"I don't like talking to people."

"Clearly."

"The quiet is nice. You should try it sometime." She gave him a look but he had a slight smirk on his face.

"How do you know Matt?" She asked continuing to make conversation anyways.

"We have the same parents."

"He's your brother?" Kari asked looking at him shocked. "I didn't know he had a brother."

"He forgets." Tk said not looking at Kari.

"I'm sorry." She said getting up and moving her seat next to him. He hesitated for a minute wondering whether or not to move away from her but just ended up staying there.

"I don't care." He said trying to distance himself from her and the conversation.

"Well you can always talk to me about it when you do care." Kari said as she lied up against the wall and shut her eyes tiredly. Tk took the sleeping bag, opened it up, and laid it over her. She smiled with her eyes still shut. "You're sweet, Tk."

…

"I know I screwed up." Sora screamed through the pouring rain. She was desperate; she knew this freak weather had to do with the digital world. She had been on the beach with Matt only an hour ago and then it just started down pouring. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky before it happened. First the freak snow and now this. It was the digital world, she knew it.

Now she stood in the pouring rain at the same spot that the digital world had taken them from the summer at camp. She didn't know what to do. She thought that maybe she could find some access to the digital world from here like she had all those years ago, but now it seemed she was just screaming in the rain like a crazy person.

"I just want everything to go back to normal. I want Biyomon to come back and I want everyone to be back to normal! I'm sorry I made that stupid wish!" She screamed but nothing happened. The entrance to the digital world wasn't opening and she wasn't getting her life back.

She sighed and turned around and then screamed seeing Leomon fuzzy and before her again like Ogremon had been at the soccer game.

"_Danger."_ He spoke fizzing in and out in front of her.

"Leomon please tell me how to help!"

"_She needs a body_"

Sora felt confused. "She? Who needs a body? Leomon what are you talking about?"

He started to static even more then he was before. _"Save us." _He fizzed out and Sora stood there feeling helpless. The rain mysteriously began to lighten until it had completely stopped and Sora stared up at the sky which had a clear sunset coming down.

Leomon's message didn't make any sense. Who was this she he spoke of? And a body? She had to do something and fast.

…

She had said she would tell him if she had found any information out about the picture. And considering she had found a picture of the same woman in her home she should probably tell him about it. But if her friends new she was going out of her way to speak to him she'd be shunned for life. He was a geek. She was popular. But it did seem important to him and she knew she'd feel guilty if she didn't say anything.

Mimi sighed staring at the apartment building in front of her. She knew he lived there because one of her cheerleading friends lived there. If she saw her there…she could just say she was paying him to do her homework! Yeah that would work.

She took another deep breath as she walked through the puddles to the elevator. The rain had magically stopped and she had nothing else to do so she figured she'd give it to him now. Now she was in front of his door. She felt sick. Her friend literally lived two doors done…it didn't matter. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A minute later a pretty lady opened it with a smile. "Hello? May I help you?" She asked.

"Is Izzy here?" Mimi asked softly still looking around her.

"Sure I'll go get him." The woman said still smiling. A moment later Izzy came to the door with a confused look on his face.

"Mimi?"

"Uh yeah. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but first why don't you stop looking around to make sure nobody sees you talking to me." He gave her a look.

Mimi looked at him annoyed. "I am not doing that!"

"Yes you are. Face it. You think you're too good to be talking to me." Izzy said knowingly.

"How dare you assume…"

"Listen I don't care." Izzy interrupted. "You can put yourself up on a high pedestal all you want and then deny it later. It's ridiculously annoying but it's who you are. I just want to know why you're here."

Mimi huffed and pulled the framed photo out of her giant purse. "I found this in my parents' room. _You're welcome__**. **_She added still annoyed.

Izzy's face went a bit white and he quickly shut the door of his apartment behind him. He looked up at Mimi. "Do you know who she is?"

"No, she must be a friend of my mom's or something. The picture looks like it was taken a really long time ago. My mother does not look that young anymore. Why does it matter?"

"It's just…important." He said quietly. "Mind if I take the picture out of the frame to get a better look?"

"Knock yourself out." Mimi said.

Izzy took the picture out and stared at it for what Mimi felt like was forever. Then he flipped it over. "It's got a name on it." He whispered.

"Really?" Mimi asked looking over. "Huh it says Leia and I at TU. I guess it's from my mom's college days."

"Her name is Leia…thank you."

Mimi tilted her head feeling satisfied with herself. "So…who is she?"

"Uh if you find anything else out could you let me know?" He looked desperate.

Mimi crossed her arms. "Why should I? You won't even tell me what it's about."

Izzy shook his head. "Forget it. I forgot for a moment that you only care about yourself."

"That's not true!"

"Really? Cause it seems like you won't do anything for anyone unless there's something in it for you. I'm not going to let you gossip about my life. Thanks for the info." He shoved the picture and frame back at her and turned around going back into his apartment.

Mimi was fuming. How dare he? She did to care about other people! But really did she expect him to do this whole people search on this woman? They weren't even friends!

She marched down to the elevator and left the building. This was clearly just a waste of her time. She felt the temperature drop around her as she was walking home. It was almost like ice was surrounding her. The sky had gone dark quickly and she could feel her nerves rising as she walked home alone.

Then she couldn't move.

She looked down to see ice freezing over her ankles and she screamed. Then a white hand appeared out of the ground. It grabbed her frozen ankle and started to pull her under the ground. She screamed as she fell to the frozen ground trying to not be pulled completely under. Then she heard her name.

"MIMI!"

She felt somebody trying to pull her out. They were saying to fight it. It was a girl's voice. Finally with one last pull the white hand released her and went back into the ground. She unfroze and the air around the girls' returned to normal.

Mimi turned to look at who had been helping her. "Sora?" She whispered still gasping for air. "What's going on?"

Sora looked at her also breathing heavily. "They need a body."

…

A/n – I was going to make this chapter longer but then I decided to end it here. I know Tai wasn't in the past two chapters. Don't worry he'll be in the next . Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon again .

**Reviewers Corner**:

**Animefreak2014** – but there was in this chapter!

**Heyman13** – Yeah I'm just thinking Ken's still slightly dark considering he still lost his brother. And yeah Yolie doesn't change lol.

**Nightwatcher55** – Haha yup Taiora, Takari, Koumi, and some Kenyako will probably be thrown in there.

**JTG96** – I updated within like three days on this one because I had a slight spur of motivation!

**Vigatus** – heehee

**Aero Angemon** – thanks!

**Animeluver79** – yup I want them to have their friendships back

**JyouraSorato** – thanks!

**JohnP87** – Evil digimon are out there lol

**Gear001** – he didn't see it.

THANKS! Please Continue to Review You Guys are the Best!


	7. The TruthWon't Set You Free

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Chapter 7: The Truth…Won't Set You Free

"What? What are you talking about Sora? I swear everyone's been saying you've been acting so weird lately and…"

"Mimi just be quiet and listen to me." Sora said seriously. "We have to get out of here. Like now!"

Mimi turned her head towards the buildings. "My apartment is a couple of blocks away…"

"Let's go." Sora said before Mimi had a chance to finish dragging her alternate universe best friend along. It was weird. She remembered where Mimi used to live before she moved to America but she had lived there so long it was odd to be back. She had missed Mimi and the one fortunate thing about this alternate reality was having her back, even if she didn't remember being her best friend.

Mimi unlocked the apartment door and the two walked inside. It was funny; the place even looked the way it did before Mimi had moved away.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on now?" Mimi asked as Sora shut the door behind her. "What was that? Why did it attack me and what the heck are you talking about needing a body!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sora said taking a seat on the couch.

"Well I wouldn't believe a hand would come out of the ground and attack me but that just happened!"

"Mimi calm down."

"Calm down! Uh no. I've had a good life, I'm popular, I have money and usually I get my way. But tonight I was attacked by a hand coming out of the freaking ground and suddenly my life is thrown up in the air!" She shrieked.

Sora sighed. "Is that all you care about? Popularity and money? You used to care about your friends and helping others…"

"What are you talking about?" She huffed falling onto the couch. "And if one more person calls me selfish today I'm going to snap."

"Listen to me Mimi. I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone. I mean _anyone_. That means no gossiping to your friends, no telling the whole school, no telling ANYONE."

"I can keep a secret you know." Mimi said giving her a look.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Sora said honestly.

"Most people already think you are, remember?"

"Right…" Sora said feeling sick. This was just great, she was the town crazy. "Anyway can I trust you with this?"

"Yes Sora." Mimi huffed again turning on the couch to look at her. "Now spill."

"I screwed up." Sora whispered. "I made a stupid wish and it came true."

Mimi gave her a look. "Huh?"

Sora sighed. "Okay look I'm just going to say this. When we were young, I was 11 you were 10, we went to a place called the digital world, we were sent there from summer camp, where there was monsters trying to take over our world and the digital world. We fought together, there were eight of us. Later on four more people joined our team but that's another story. Anyway the digital world, it changed who we are. It changed our lives. You moved away to America actually because of it. You're parents freaked over the whole thing. Anyway now I'm 18 and it's been 8 years since we first went to the digital world. In the digital world we had all become close and best friends. I had become close to Tai and Matt… Anyway I always I had feelings for Tai but…it just seemed we were always friends. So when Matt asked me out I was like okay, I liked him too I really did! But then stupid Tai told me he loved me and messed everything up and I was angry. I didn't mean any of it! I loved my friendships with you and our digimon and I was just thinking irrationally. I stupidly said how I wished we had never went to the digital world because that's how me and Tai became close and it came true! I didn't mean it! Then I woke up and everything was different! None of us were friends, everyone's personalities had changed. And now the digimon are trying to get to our world! I saw a digimon trying to leave a message to me. He said the evil digimon need a body, which I think is why they attacked you. They wanted your body." She took a deep breath while Mimi stared at her with her mouth open.

"You're crazy." Was all she said and Sora felt her heart sink.

"Mimi please…"

"No that's not even possible! The digital world? We aren't in a TV show Sora this is real life. And what you just told me would put you in an insane place!" Mimi said sitting up.

Sora felt like she was going to cry. "It was stupid to tell you I knew you wouldn't believe me. I don't get why though a digimon attacked you!"

Mimi looked at her for a moment and then shook her head. "No this just isn't possible. I think you should leave." She got up and led Sora to the door.

Sora looked at Mimi before she left. Tears were falling from her eyes. "I just want you to know, you'll always be my best friend." She walked out and Mimi closed the door behind her collapsing to the ground. She put her hands on her head and stared at the ground more confused than ever.

"It's impossible..." Was all she whispered.

…

"KARI?" Tai screamed down the streets not caring that people were glaring at him for his constant yelling. "KARI!" He was determined to find his little sister who hadn't returned home after work. He called Davis who said she had left and should have been back already. His big brother instincts were kicking in.

"Dude why are you yelling?" Tai turned to see Matt Ishida standing there looking at him like he was crazy.

"For your information," Tai said "I'm looking for my little sister." He turned and started yelling again "KARI!"

"I don't think she's here."

"And why is that?" Tai asked annoyed turning to face him again.

"Because you're screaming and no one is responding…"

Tai huffed and turned away. "KARI!"

Matt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever." And started walking away.

"Hey!" Tai yelled following him. "Don't say "Whatever" to me! I am looking for my little sister! I'm worried! That's what a good big brother does! You wouldn't understand."

Matt gave him a dark look. "You have no idea what I would understand."

"Well get a sibling and then talk to me."

Matt stared at him furious. "For your information I have a little brother." He turned and started walking again and Tai followed him continuing to talk.

"You have a brother? Since when?"

"Since he was born." Matt said still walking.

"Well my bad I wasn't aware." Tai said stopping as Matt stopped in front of a shack. "What are you doing here?"

"That's really not your business…" Matt said annoyed. He knocked on the shack's door. "Tk? Tk you there?" When he didn't get a response he opened the door.

"KARI!" Tai yelled running in as he saw his little sister lying against a blonde boy's shoulder asleep. He was also asleep sitting up with his head on the wall. "KARI!" Kari jumped at the sound of her brother's voice and blushed seeing that she had fallen asleep on Tk. Tk just brushed her off like she hadn't been there.

"Who's this?" He walked over to Tk as Kari stood up and brushed herself off. "WHO ARE YOU!"

"A guy with a headache…" Tk muttered annoyed.

"Tai stop it. It was pouring out and I fell in the rain and hurt myself…" She pointed to the scratches on her knees, "And Tk found me so he suggested we hang in here until the storm settled down and I guess I was tired and just fell asleep…"

Tai looked at her. "Do you know how worried I've been? You could have called."

"I just told you I fell asleep!" Kari said with a sigh.

Tai ignored her and turned to Matt. "Is this your brother?"

"Yes…" Matt said slowly.

"Well he needs to stay away from my sister!" Tai yelled.

Tk rolled his eyes. "Trust me I have no interest in your sister…"

"What's that supposed to mean you think you're too good for her! She's too good for you!" Tai yelled.

"TAI!" Kari yelled. "Seriously stop. Come on let's go home. I'm sure mom is waiting with dinner ready. Please." She tugged at her older brother's arm.

"Fine." He said gruffly but still glared at Tk. "I'm watching you kid." He added as Kari shot Tk a sympathetic look as she pulled her brother out of the shack.

Matt looked over at his brother as the two siblings left. "Dude what are you doing?"

"She was like losing it in the rain. I helped her out, wow people make a big deal about nothing…" Tk said annoyed.

"It's not even just that. Why are you hiding out here?" Matt asked.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you come here after school one day and…"

"You were following me!" Tk yelled in fury.

"Mom asked me to keep an eye on you. I was just making sure you weren't getting into trouble. Now what are you doing here?"

Tk crossed his arms. "Look I don't want to deal with Mom or her stupid boyfriend so I camp out here sometimes."

"Tk you're fourteen you can't be leaving whenever you want."

"Who are you to judge me? You've practically lived by yourself by living with dad." Tk accused.

Matt sighed. "Look Mom worries…"

"Whatever. I'm sick of all of you making attempts too little too late. Leave me alone."

"I want to be your brother."

"And I want all of you to get away from me." Tk said stubbornly.

Matt nodded. "Okay. Well you know where to find me." He turned to leave.

"Hey Matt." Tk said and his brother turned to look at him. "Stop "keeping an eye on me".

…

"Who is he?"

"Tai I told you for the last time he's just some guy from school…" Kari said exhausted from her brother's questioning. They were still walking home and he was still freaking out.

"Well I don't like him!"

"You've made that clear." The sun was still setting and the sky was clear. You would never have been able to tell that it had just been down pouring. This had been a weird day.

"You're too young to be dating."

"We aren't dating! He doesn't even like me!" Kari said wishing they would just get home already. She was really done listening to this.

"Well I just think…" Tai started but Kari cut him off.

"Hey isn't that Sora?"

Tai stopped and looked to where Kari was talking about and seemed to forget about the whole Tk problem. "Yeah it is…she freaked out today during the soccer game."

"What?" Kari asked.

"Yeah in like the middle of the field she collapsed and freaked…then she ran off." He said staring at the girl.

"I hope she's okay…" Kari said with worry. "She looks upset."

"Yeah…" Tai said as the girl turned and locked eyes with Tai. They both stared at each other for a moment and then Sora turned and started to run. "Sora wait!" Tai yelled and he ran after her.

"Okay after all that I'll walk home alone!" Kari yelled rolling her eyes at her older brother.

…

"Sora!" Tai yelled catching up to her.

"Please go away Tai. I don't want to deal with you right now." Sora said looking upset as she stopped running away.

"What happened today?" He asked. "You screwed up the game bad."

Sora felt a tear come down her face. "Is that all you care about? Stupid soccer? Just go away."

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting so weird."

"You wouldn't understand…" She said softly trying not to full out start crying. This had been a truly awful day.

"Look I get that the team can get really stressful sometimes but you have to stick it out, you let everyone down today…" He started.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and he looked at her shocked. "This has nothing to do with that! All you care about is soccer and yourself Tai! Leave me alone!"

"Sora…"

"No!" She yelled. "You're right. I'm crazy okay? Happy?"

"No…" He said softly.

She shrugged. "Well sorry then." She turned and walked away leaving the teenager standing there in his place.

…

A/n – Lalalala I'm singing. Okay so here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed. Anyway more too come soon. Review please. I don't have much to say lol.

**Reviewers Corner:**

**JyouraSorato** – Lol I'm Koumi and Taiora 3

**Lildragongurl** – Oh my gosh I do remember you! Hope you're doing well and I'm glad you enjoyed Deal With The Devil and this one! And yes poor Sora :P

**Heyman13** – thanks and I'm not sure if he would be gone. I just kept it that way since Ken's not one of the six main characters in this story.

**Vigatus** – Yeah he's not a Mimi fan yet :P

**TogetherAgain** – thanks!

**JTG96** – thanks!

**Gear001 – **lol yup

**Mousettez** – haha I love cliff hangers but I didn't leave one in this chappy…hmm. And thanks!

**JohnP87** – thank you!

**SummerGirl0009** – Thanks!

THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!


	8. Random Attacks

*Disclaimer- I don't own digimon.

Chapter 8: Random Attacks

"Come on straighten up that pyramid!" Mimi yelled as the pyramid of cheerleaders began to collapse again. "What is going on?"

Sarah, Mimi's co-captain for the cheer squad sighed beside her. "Someone's missing."

Mimi looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look the bottom is off and someone is trying to cover it up by spreading Stacy and Anna out. Where's Jill?" She asked Mimi looking around.

"Clearly late." Mimi said annoyed. "Girls has anyone seen Jill?" Mimi yelled to the team.

Stacy sighed. "She's late because she had to take her little sister to school…"

"I am getting really sick and tired of that excuse!" Sarah yelled. "And I'm sick of you two covering for her!" She said to Stacy and Anna who looked at the ground awkwardly. Sarah turned towards Mimi. "We should just kick Jill off the team already. She's always late and she's not even that great of a cheerleader."

Mimi sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for cheerleading drama. She was still shaken up from the whole experience with Sora telling her about some alternate reality the night before. "Why don't we just leave it be for now. We'll let her know that being late isn't acceptable, but I mean we need her. Look how the pyramid just collapsed without her."

"I guess…" Sarah said with her arms crossed. "Fine this mornings practice is over. I better see you all here six am sharp tomorrow or I swear I'll start cutting people!" She yelled as she turned to walk into the girl's locker room.

Stacy and Anna walked over to Mimi. "Mimi please don't cut Jill from the team, it's really hard for her because her mom is single and has to go into work early so she needs someone to take Jill's sister to school."

"I know…" Mimi said awkwardly. "But we need her here…" She said as a scream echoed across the field. "Sarah?" Mimi yelled as the team rushed into the locker room where Sarah had just gone towards minutes before.

The girl stood in shock at the sight before her. The locker room was trashed. The lockers were broken into; clothes everywhere, the bathroom stalls had been broken and destroyed. It was as if someone was looking for something and had some serious trouble finding it.

Mimi turned to Sarah who was up against a wall shaking. "Are you okay?"

Sarah shook her head. "The…there was a mon…monster…" She stumbled pointing. Mimi looked but nothing was there.

"Sarah there's no one there."

"There was!" She yelled. "It was green and huge!"

Mimi shook her head. "That's impossible…"

Sarah looked at her seriously. "It was real."

…

"What's going on?" Kari asked Yolie as she came upon the crowd. Everyone was surrounding the entrance to the locker rooms speaking quickly. Yolie was standing there watching when Kari came over.

"Someone totally trashed the girl's locker room." Yolie told her. "One of the cheerleader girl's swears she saw a monster so they took her to the hospital. They think she hit her head. Now the police are here and everything." She said trying to get a better look.

"Oh my gosh…" Kari said in shock. "I wonder who did it…"

"I don't know but some really weird stuff has been going around here lately." Yolie told her. "Did you hear about Sora? Apparently she freaked on the field yesterday in the middle of her soccer game. I wonder if it's related."

"Well if it is some people clearly take sports seriously." Kari observed.

"Yolie? What's happening?" The girls turned to see Izzy standing behind them.

"Someone trashed the girl's locker room and a cheerleader freaked and is now going to the hospital because they think she's crazy." Yolie summed up quickly.

"What cheerleader?" Izzy asked quickly.

"Sarah." Came another voice from behind them and the three turned to see Tai.

"Tai, do you know what's happening up there?" Kari asked motioning her head towards the locker rooms.

Tai nodded. "Yeah I was coming in from an early run with some of the guys from the team and Sarah was freaking out. She claims she saw a monster."

"Told you." Yolie said.

"That's impossible. There's no such thing as monsters." Izzy said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Yes there are people with physical mutations but monsters, no."

"What if there are monsters, though?" Yolie asked. "It could be like those movies! Where they run wild in Tokyo!"

"Yolie did you not hear what I just said?" Izzy asked.

"Yay a ya, impossible. Yadda yadda yadda." She said waving him off. "You know I heard Sora told a soccer teammate that she saw a green monster. Oh my gosh it's really happening! We're being attacked!"

"Wait what?" Tai asked turning towards her. "Sora said that?"

"Yeah." Yolie told him. "I was busy listening to some girl's conversation in class and I heard it."

Kari felt a knot tighten in her chest. She knew Tk had told her she was seeing things…but what if she had really been attacked by something the other night.

"Maybe there's something in the air messing with everyone's minds." Izzy suggested. "Because there's no such thing as monsters." He turned and walked away from the crowd.

Yolie shrugged. "I believe." She said as she turned and also left the group.

"Tai?" Kari asked staring at her brother.

"I was kind of an ass to her yesterday…" He said quietly. "I kept going on about soccer and made it worse for her that she screwed up in the game…" He looked at his little sister. "Do you think she really saw something?"

Kari shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I don't see how seeing as no one else did…"

Tai nodded. "Right, it's not possible."

"Right…" Kari said not feeling so sure.

…

Sora couldn't believe when she had heard what happened in school. It was happening. The digimon were attacking and now people who weren't digidestined were seeing them. Which meant they were in the real world.

She had come home immediately after finding out about the attack at school. The whole school had been sent home until further investigation could be done. And as she sat in her room staring at her laptop all she really wanted was her digivice and the portal to appear on the computer.

She needed to go back.

She needed to go to the digital world.

She needed to save the world.

At this point she really didn't know what to do. Mimi had told her she was crazy so what were the chances anyone else was going to believe her.

She had no way of accessing the digital world. It was as if it never existed. She needed her digivice and fast.

She jumped as her doorbell rung and had a sudden rush of hope that it was Mimi coming to tell her she believed her and that everything was going to be okay.

For the first time in her life she was disappointed to see it was Tai.

"Tai…" She said quietly.

"Hey…uh can I come in?" He asked awkwardly.

"Sure…" She nodded opening to door for him. She couldn't understand why he was here and until he remembered their life and stopped looking at her like she had three heads she didn't want to.

He sat down on her couch and she came over and sat down in the chair. "Can I get you anything?" She asked feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation but he just shook his head.

"I…I wanted to apologize. And I don't do this a lot so let me speak." She wasn't stopping him. "I heard you were going through…some stuff at the game yesterday…and I wanted to apologize for making a big deal about you messing it up. I mean if you have a concussion it's not your fault and I know I was kind of an ass I'm just really obsessed with soccer if you haven't noticed and take it seriously so I go a little overboard sometimes…"

"Tai shut up." Sora said rolling her eyes. "And you don't just go overboard with soccer. You go overboard with everything." He looked at her confused. "Never mind…" She sighed. They sat in silence for a moment when she spoke up. "I'm not crazy you know."

"Never said you were."

"Most people think I am though." She told him.

"That's because you've been acting strange…"

Sora looked at the ground. "I'm not doing it on purpose…"

"I know."

"Tai have you ever been in love?" She just spit it out. He looked up at her shocked but she was generally curious. He had told her in their other life that he loved her but she wondered if he had ever been in love here.

"What?"

"Have you ever been in love?" She repeated.

"Wha…wait why would you ask me that?"

She shrugged. "I recently said some things I didn't mean and caused some problems in many people's lives because I was in love."

He shrugged. "Well I've never been in love but I heard it can make you do crazy things."

"I feel like I've lost that love." She said honestly. She couldn't believe she was telling him this but it made her feel better.

"For the person you loved?"

"No in general." She told him. She had felt so helpless and alone. She just wanted someone to be there, someone to understand and she had lost it all. She hated herself for what she had done. "I used to be a loving person…" She whispered.

"Do you still love that person?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you still love your friends?"

She nodded feeling herself tear up.

"Do you still love yourself?"

She shook her head no this time. "I can't love myself until I fix the mess I've made."

"I'm not great at the advice thing…" He told her awkwardly. "But my sister is. And she always tells me that not knowing what to do isn't an excuse for not fixing a mess you've made. She always says that if you think hard enough, you know what you have to do."

Sora smiled slightly. She missed Kari. "Thanks Tai."

He nodded as he stood up. "I'm sorry again for…"

"I know" She said and he nodded and left.

He was right, there had to be an answer right in front of her. If she thought hard enough she could probably think of it. They were all pieces of a puzzle she had to put together. The storms meant a digimon was around.

She took out a piece of paper and started to write information down.

_Storms = Evil Digimon_

She thought some more. She had seen images of Leomon and Ogremon.

_Fizzy images of Leomon and Ogremon only I could see._

But now that a non-digidestined saw a monster did that mean they weren't just sending her messages…did that mean they were in the real world.

The ice claw that had attacked Mimi and Leomon saying they needed a body.

_Body wanted: Mimi's_

She thought so more. The attacks in the locker room…her heart stopped. A cheerleader had walked in on the digimon attacking the locker room.

"It wasn't supposed to be her who walked in…" Sora whispered as realization was dawning on her. "They were looking in that locker room, only not for something but for someone." They were looking for Mimi.

…

"Mimi darling what are you doing home?"

"Grandma?" Mimi asked seeing the older version of her mother standing in her apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother asked me to check in on the house to make sure you didn't throw a party or anything. Now dear what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" She asked as she folded a piece of laundry.

"Well someone vandalized the girl's locker room so they sent us all home to investigate." She told her. "Hey Grandma I'm glad you're here, there's actually something I wanted to ask you."

She was mad at him for calling her those things but at the same time all last night she couldn't stop thinking about Izzy and the picture. It seemed important to him, and if she was to convince him she wasn't selfish she had to find out what it was about.

"What is it dear?"

Mimi took out the picture from her purse. She had left it in there the night before. "Who is this girl with Mom?"

Her Grandmother took the picture and gave a sad sigh. "Oh my where in heavens did you find this?"

"The cat knocked it over, it was in Mom's room."

Her Grandma nodded. "Well yes this is Leia, she and your mother were the very best of friends in college. She was such a sweet girl."

"What happened?" Mimi asked. "I've never heard Mum mention her."

Her Grandma shrugged. "Yes well it upsets her to talk about it. She loved Leia, like I said she was her best friend. If you look at your parents wedding pictures you'll see her there. She was around for everything. And then, oh it was so crazy, they both found out they were pregnant around the same time. Leia gave birth to a baby boy named Koushiro. And your mother you. They would have the cutest play dates with the two of you."

"Then what happened?" Mimi asked again really curious.

"One night there was a car accident. Leia and her husband were both killed."

"Oh my gosh that's awful!" Mimi said. "What about the baby?"

"He was given to some relative I believe. It was such a tragic story. Don't bring it up to your mother it'll only upset her."

"I won't…" Mimi said looking at the picture. "Thanks for telling me."

Her grandmother nodded.

"I'm going to go out to one of my friend's houses okay?"

"Sure. I'll probably have gone home by then. Don't stay out too late dear."

"Sure." Mimi said feeling sick to her stomach. She had a bad feeling this wouldn't be what Izzy wanted to hear.

…

Sora felt the chill in the air. They were coming back, she knew it. All that mattered at that moment was getting to Mimi, her best friend needed her and she didn't care whether she remembered her or not. Real friends wouldn't.

She was running and at one point could swear she hit a patch of ice. Luckily she caught her balance and didn't fall. It seemed like the clear sky was getting dark and she ran even faster.

She heard a scream.

"MIMI!" She yelled desperate to find her best friend. "MIMI!"

She heard another scream and ran in the direction of it.

Mimi was holding onto a pipe as a white hand came out of the ground and was grabbing her.

"Mimi!" Sora shrieked and ran over to help her friend. "Mimi hold on!"

"Sora I'm scared it won't let go!" She yelled as the hand tried to pull the girl into the earth. "Why does it want me?"

"I don't know…" Sora said honestly trying to pull the hand away but it wasn't working. Suddenly a chill ran up her spine and she shrieked as another hand came from the ground.

"Sora!" Mimi yelled as the hand came for her. "Sora you have to get out of here!"

"No!" Her friend yelled. "Mimi you're my best friend whether you remember me or not and I love you. I'm not going to leave you!"

Mimi was struggling to hold on. "I called you crazy…" She whispered.

"I don't care. Friends are friends. Forever."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Sora…"

"It's okay." She told her friend. "Just hold on we're going to get you out of here." She held on and suddenly a bright red light lit up around them and the hands crumbled before them. The cold air became warm and the sun came back out.

"What was that?" Mimi asked.

"My crest." Sora whispered holding her heart.

"You're wha…OH MY GOD MONSTER!" She yelled pointing at the green creature that snuck up upon them.

"Ogremon…" Sora whispered.

"The queen needs a body." He said shortly staring at the two girls.

"The queen?" Sora asked.

"Must revive the queen." He held up his hand towards Mimi. "Pummel…" And then he collapsed revealing Tai with a bat in his hand.

"Sora…" He said quietly. "What's going on?"

...

A/n – quick update but now I'm about to fall asleep…soo tired zzzz. Anywho I rewrote how I was going to end this chappy about twelve times. Hmmm I'll probably want to change it after I publish it but whatever. Hope you like and please review.

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Aero Angemon** – Ehh the problem with Joe and Cody is mainly their age with crossing paths with the others. Ken lives far away. They'll be in the story but for now not much.

**Heyman13** – Lol ya Tk can't stand her right now but he'll learn to love Kari 3

**Nightwatcher55** – thanks!

**Vigatus** – yup older brother protective mode

**Mousettez** – lol ya I wanted a Tai freak out. And ya poor Sora

**Animeluver79** – Honestly I don't even remember the end of 7th grade lol. I've lost my memory in the past 5 years. Don't worry it'll go fast. And haha ya Tai freaks then bails.

**CelticMagic** – I'm almost too lazy to post the chapter so I can't talk lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it though!

**JyouraSorato** – I will never let it die lol.

THANKS TO EVERYONE!


	9. A New Team of Four

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Chapter 9: A New Team of Four

"Sora?" Tai whispered still clutching onto the bat. The green digimon was lying on the ground unconscious for the time being and the brown haired boy was holding the bat tightly looking ready to attack the moment he got up.

"W…we have to go before he wakes up." Sora said stuttering as she helped Mimi up to her feet. "You may have knocked him out but he's stronger than us."

"But he'll just come back…" Mimi whimpered. "What does he want with me? Gosh I liked it better when my biggest problem was a zit not a monster chasing me!"

"Okay Mimi we'll talk about this later, we _really_ have to get out of here!" Sora told her urgently pulling her along. Mimi looked nervous but followed obediently.

"Where are we going?" Tai asked quickly following behind.

"Izzy Izumi's."

…

"Kari?"

The short haired brunette looked up at the longer haired purple girl standing in front of her. She was sitting at the park doing her homework. It was such a beautiful day she hadn't wanted to sit inside her apartment. The park was quiet as most younger kids were still in school, considering there's hadn't been vandalized. "Hello Yolie." Kari responded politely. "Did you decide to come to the park since they let us out of school, too?"

"Nah I'm on my lunch break. When my parents found out I was out of school they put me right to work at the convenience store. May I sit with you?" She asked.

"Sure" Kari said with a smile. She hadn't really known Yolie well or spoken to her at all until recently but she seemed like a really nice girl.

"So why would you use your day off to do homework?" Yolie asked taking her sandwich out of the plastic bag she had brought with her and taken a bite out of it.

Kari shrugged. "I had nothing else to do I guess."

"GET THE HELL OFF MY COURT!"

The girls jumped and turned to look in the direction the yelling came from. It was a male voice.

"Who was that?" Kari whispered.

"I don't know but he sounded mad. Let's go find out!" Yolie said jumping up.

"Yolie I'm not sure if that's a good…" Kari started but the girl had already grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the area of the basketball courts.

"I said get off my court!" A boy yelled. Kari recognized him from her school. He was a junior and big. He had dark black hair and muscles. He was like the incredible Hulk (*don't own him) without being green. And he was yelling at Tk.

He grabbed Tk by the shirt and started to pull him up against the basketball hoop's metal pole. Tk just kept his face steady and glare firm.

"Stop it!" Kari yelled immediately running over.

"Kari don't!" Yolie yelled but the girl didn't listen.

"Stop it you're going to hurt him!" Kari said once she reached them.

The boy looked at her and smirked. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"No." Tk said firmly. "Go away." He told Kari but she didn't move.

"Please stop fighting! Someone is going to get hurt!" She said concerned.

The guy smirked. "I'll tell you what pretty girl. I'll let your boyfriend go when he gets his ass off my court."

"And I'll get my ass off this court when you learn to take a shower. You freaking smell." Tk said with his glare still intact. This set the guy off and she threw Tk to the ground. Kari screamed as she heard a smash as Tk hit the tar.

"Stop it!" She cried as she ran over to Tk.

"HEY!" Yolie yelled walking up to the guy. "Who the hell do you think you are, I swear I'll kick your…" He grabbed her arms and shoved her out of his way.

"Take that bitch." He said then someone from behind him grabbed him and flipped him into the ground. "UGH!" The older boy yelled out in pain as he hit the ground revealing his attacker, Ken Ichijouji.

…

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Mimi yelled as Sora had to practically pull her up to Izzy's apartment. She was struggling and continuously dug her pink heels into the wood balcony to make it harder for Sora to pull her forward.

"Mimi, stop acting like a five year old!" Sora said still pulling her. "We need Izzy if we're going to protect you!"

"I'll take the green monster!"

"MIMI!"

Tai sighed leaning up against the building. All he really wanted to know was what the heck was going on but Sora had insisted on telling him once they got to Izzy's apartment and she could talk to the both of them. Unfortunately Mimi seemed to have some issues with the kid and was flat out refusing in words and physically to go into the apartment.

"Mimi what's the big deal?" Sora asked feeling defeated as she released her grip on her stubborn other life best friend. If she thought Mimi was stubborn before she didn't want to know how stubborn she was now.

"I don't like him!" She exclaimed flatly crossing her arms and glaring at no one in particular. "Do you know he says that I'm selfish and only care about myself! That is unbelievable; I care about _plenty_ of people. He is SO judgmental! He doesn't even KNOW me! He's just jealous because I'm popular and…"

The trio jumped as the door to Izzy's apartment opened in front of him. Mimi stopped speaking and just looked away from the red haired boy in front of her. He had a white t-shirt on with a green short sleeve shirt unbuttoned over it.

"Um hi?" He said awkwardly to the three people standing in front of his apartment.

"Hi Izzy." Sora said politely. "I know it's kind of rude to ask but may we come in? We have something really important to talk about."

"Which I think we can discuss _without_ him…" Mimi started but Sora cut her off.

She gave her a serious look. "Mimi you may not remember but I do and we need Izzy if we're going to make it through this."

"I'd still like to know what we're trying to make it through." Tai said annoyed as he continued to lean up against the building.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Izzy?" Sora almost pleaded to the boy.

Izzy opened the door. "Well I suppose it must be important if you're all here. Come in, nobody's home."

The three followed him inside into his living room. It was neat and orderly and the couch was beige. Tai and Sora went over and took a seat on the couch while Mimi carefully made her way to the chair furthest away from the one Izzy was sitting in. She crossed her legs and kept her arms folded looking anywhere but the other threes direction.

Sora took a deep breath. "First I should probably explain to Izzy that the monster attack at school was really a monster." Izzy opened his mouth to speak but Sora stopped him. "They're real, you don't have to believe me right now but please just hear me out. These two can vouch for me considering we were just attacked by the same monster that destroyed the girl's locker room."

Izzy looked at Tai and Mimi. Tai just gave him a serious look that told him this was the truth and Mimi just flat out refused to look at him at all.

"Okay…" Izzy said slowly. "Continue…"

"These monsters are called Digimon." Sora explained. "I've already told Mimi about these and she didn't exactly believe me though I'm sure she does after today" She looked at the girl who was now picking at her jean skirt still not making eye contact with anyone. Sora sighed and continued "They are from a place called the digital world. It's like another dimension. And all four of us are part of a group called the digidestined along with eight others. Unfortunately none of you remember this because I made an incredibly stupid wish one night that we had never gone to the digital world and it came true."

"So you're saying we're like stuck in some alternate reality?" Tai asked skeptical.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true. In our real lives as digidestined we worked together with digimon partners to save the digital world and our world. And our world was at peace because of this. But since now we never went to the digital world evil digimon are taking over and trying to access our world as well by the looks of it." Sora said sadly. "The thing is we need to fight the evil digimon but since none of you remember being digidestined and we no longer have our digimon partners we're pretty much worthless."

"So what are you saying we're just going to let these monsters attack our world?" Tai asked.

"No of course not." Sora said in defeat. "But I don't really know what we _can_ do. Like I said we need our digimon partners."

"Then we find them." Tai said. "Look I personally kind of like the world we live in, and if we're the only ones who can save it then we need to get it together and save it!"

"But we can't find them without going to the digital world. And we can't go there because we don't have our digivices, oh those are these little handhelds that we used to go in and out of the digital world and make our digimon stronger. And even if we were able to get to the digital world it's so big that it'd be nearly impossible to find them." Sora told him exasperated.

"Then what do we do?" Tai asked beginning to feel defeated himself with there being a problem to all of his solutions.

"There is one thing." Sora said a bit hopeful. "There is one person in the digital world that may be able to help us. His name is Genni, he's like this human digital creature. Anyway we've all been to where he lives before on our previous journey and I could probably figure out how to get there but we do need to find a way to get to the digital world. Which is where Izzy comes in." She said looking towards the computer geek.

"You want me to get us to the digital world?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. "I'm still not even sure I believe all of this."

Sora sighed. "Please Izzy, you're our only hope. You were always the one that was able to find a way to open the gate to the digital world, and if you have any questions you can ask me. But if we don't get to the digital world both worlds will be destroyed…plus for some reason they seem to be after Mimi…" She looked towards the girl who was curled up in the chair. She finally looked up and made eye contact with Sora. Izzy also stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Okay fine, I'll see what I can do…" He told her.

"Oh thank you Izzy!" Sora said happily.

"What about the other eight digidestined?" Tai asked. "She would get them in on this?"

"I would…" Sora said "But I'm worried that without our digimon bringing twelve people to the digital world unprotected wouldn't be the smartest idea. I was thinking we wait until we can get our digimon back. Plus even Izzy still doesn't fully believe us and he has three people telling him it's true, how are we going to get eight others to?"

Tai tilted his head and nodded. "I guess that's true."

"But Tai you should know…one of them is your sister." She said slowly waiting for the boy's reaction.

Tai tilted his head back. "I should have seen that one coming…"

"Don't worry we're going to keep everyone safe." She looked at Mimi. "I think you should stay with one of us until this whole thing is settled."

"What?" Mimi asked finally speaking. "Thanks but I'm perfectly good in my own home…"

"Mimi it's dangerous." Sora said seriously. "A digimon attacked you today and said he wanted you for his queen!"

Mimi glared at her. "I don't want this whole ridiculous situation changing my life!"

"Then just for tonight." Sora looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine." Mimi said ending the conversation. "Just for tonight."

….

A/n – Not too much excitement in this chapter but Izzy and Tai joined Sora and Mimi's little group I'll try to update soon and thanks to all who are reviewing. You guys are awesome! Please continue to!

**Reviewers Corner**

**JyouraSorato** – lol yup more koumi to come!

**Lildragongurl** – No I just updated that one really fast lol. Ya now they have a little group of four And don't worry they'll fight!

**Heyman13** – Yup the other eight are being held back for now but they'll come along . And yes Mimi knows more about Izzy then he does himself, only he doesn't realize it yet.

**xXBrittyBabeXx** – Aww I'm glad and I adore Taiora as well!

**JTG96** – Uh like I have an idea of what I want, which is what I usually do. I never have an exact ending until I write it. I always seem to change directions while writing so it's hard to plan everything out.

**Gear001** – Lol probably not it just knocked him out because he was hit in the head.

**Digi Yo** – Ugh I hate laptops because they always brake. I'm using the possibly oldest and worst laptop in the world right now lol. And no she doesn't know his real name because little things like that don't concern her.

**Vigatus** – He had to save his girl Sora!

**JohnP87** – Thank you and yeah I update so randomly that sometimes my chapters squish together or end up a while apart sorry about that!

**Aero Angemon** – They will

**Ryan** – Yeah they would lol but it was really just for plot purposes so not everything will fit perfectly. Lol random cyborg?

**Punkagumon** – thanks!

**TogetherAgain** – thank you

**Animeluver79** – Yeah I liked frontier but I loved adventure there as just something about it

**Souleater1217** – okay!

THANK YOU ALL YOU'RE AWESOME!


	10. Open Up to Me

Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Chapter 10: Open Up to Me

"UGH! Screw you!" Tk's attacker yelled running off the coat and away from the medium length blue haired boy who was standing in front of an extremely red Yolie with his hand out.

"Can I help you up?"

Yolie nodded weakly and took the boy's hand as he pulled her up. "Thank you." She managed to breath out and then looked over to where Kari was leaning over Tk.

"You need to go to a doctor!" Kari pleaded with the boy who had blood drenched on his face. "Your nose might be broken!"

"Kari I'm not going to a doctor!" He spat back at her but was holding his head in obvious pain from hitting the tar. He started to stand but groaned in pain holding his head tighter.

"Tk you have to go. Stop being stubborn!" She put her hands on his arm leading him to where Yolie and Ken were standing. "Come on I'll take you."

"I don't need a babysitter…" He muttered but didn't struggle against her.

Kari rolled her eyes at him as she pulled him over to the other two. "I need to take Tk to the hospital." He grunted but she ignored him. "I think his nose is broken." She looked up at the blonde who stood next to her. His nose was covered in blood and he had a pained look on his face whether he was willing to admit it or not.

"Okay I'll come with you." Yolie said and then looked towards Ken. "Thank you so much for saving us."

"I didn't need saving." Tk commented and Kari gave him a dirty look telling him to shut up. "I'm just saying…"

"Well that guy was violent and so I want to thank you…" Yolie said again blushing.

Ken gave her a soft smile. "No problem. I'm going to go but I'm glad you're okay now." He turned and walked away with Yolie watching dreamily as he left.

"He's so sophisticated…" She muttered with her head tilted and a small smile on her phase.

"Yeah he's a gem can we go now?" Tk asked aggravated.

Kari rolled her eyes at him. "Let's get him to the hospital."

...

"This is a cute room I suppose." Mimi said as she shoved her overly large bag into Sora's bedroom. Izzy had asked Sora some more questions about the digital world so he could get an idea on how to get the four of them there. Sora had told him about the day at summer camp when they were transported to the digital world, how it a weirdly started to snow in the middle of summer and every other little detail she could remember from that day. Then her and Mimi had gone to Mimi's apartment to grab and overnight bag that looked more like a two week long vacation bag and headed back to Sora's.

"What the heck happened to your window?" She asked Sora pointing to the damaged window. "Did you get mad and throw something?"

"No" Sora said with a slight smirk knowing very well that the only reason Mimi would suggest that is because that's something Mimi would have done. "One of the freak storms caused it."

"Oh." Mimi said sitting down on Sora's bed. "Are those storms caused by the digital world?"

Sora thought about it. "Hmm I don't know that's actually a really good question."

"The hand that grabbed me was cold…like ice." She added looking at her feet swaying off the bed.

"Mimi why didn't you bring this up when we were at Izzy's?" Sora asked taking a seat on her bed next to her bedt friend. She sat cross legged and had her back to the wall as Mimi lay her whole body across the side of the bed.

"I didn't want to talk to him…"

"Clearly, but why?" Sora asked. "I mean you never used to have a problem with each other in the other life thing. I mean you got on his last nerve and you would always yell at him when he focused more on his computer than you but you didn't hate each other. You were friends."

Mimi smirked. "That's weird to think about. Me being friends with _Izzy_."

"Believe me, that wasn't the weirdest thing in your life." Sora joked with a half-smile. She had missed just sitting and talking to Mimi. She wasn't going to tell her that she had always suspected that Mimi and Izzy had a crush on each other before everything changed because she didn't want to hear Mimi's reaction to that one.

"Why do you think they want me?" Mimi asked seriously looking up at Sora.

"I really don't know…" Sora admitted honestly. She didn't know why they were so bent on taking Mimi but she did know that they were becoming more vicious every time.

….

"Hi my name is Dr. Joe Kido." A blue haired young man said as he walked into the room Yolie, Kari, and Tk had been sitting in while waiting to get Tk's nose fixed. "Actually I'm not officially a doctor yet but I am a med student assistant so I'll be helping you out today along with your real doctor."

"Oh my god my broken nose is going to be handled like a lousy homework assignment." Tk said with a huff.

The student doctor Joe looked a bit nervous after Tk's comment but continued to speak. "Well your doctor wants me to ask you what happened." He took out a clipboard and pen ready to record what Tk said.

"I got in a fight." Tk said with a shrug.

"He got his face smashed into cement!" Kari protested against what Tk was saying.

"Whatever." Tk crossed his arms.

"Uh…" Joe stuttered feeling uncomfortable with the situation. "Can you tell me where the pain is?"

"In my nose!" Tk yelled in aggravation. "Where's my real doctor?"

"I'll go try to find him…" Joe said nervously turning and leaving.

As soon as the door shut Kari turned towards Tk. "Nice you upset a poor med student just trying to help you!"

"He asked me where the pain was after I told him I thought I broke my nose! He's an idiot!"

"He's doing his job!" Kari yelled back.

"I'm going to go get some coffee…." Yolie said feeling awkward with the two fighting and needing to get away from it. She turned and left leaving the two alone.

Kari shook her head at him. "I don't understand you Tk. No matter what anyone does you act like a jerk to them! You didn't even thank Ken for helping us! We all could have been seriously hurt!"

"Yeah well I didn't ask you and Yolie to come and but in!" Tk yelled back at her. "I was doing fine on my own!"

"He was holding you up in the air!"

"I was fine!"

"Why do you insist on pushing us away!" She asked. "I don't understand. We try to help you and you tell us we're interfering. I try to be your friend and you find every reason not to be friends with me."

"You're obviously not getting the hint that I don't want to be your friend!" He yelled at her in frustration.

She looked hurt and like she was about to cry. "F..fine." She spat out as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I…I…just though that everyone wanted a friend."

He couldn't help but soften towards her and guilt began to flood through him. He hadn't meant to make her cry. "Kari…" He started but she shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry. I was too pushy." She sniffed trying to fight herself from full out crying. "I'll just go…"

She turned to leave when Tk's door opened and a tall older man walked through with his own clip board. He looked up and saw Kari who's heart sank.

"Miss Kamyia? Oh dear please tell me you didn't have another attack?"

She felt her face begin to blush having Tk in the room who she could feel watching her. "N..no…Dr. Chung, I'm here because Tk may have broken his nose." She signaled her hand behind her not wanting to look at Tk.

"Oh okay, that's good, I mean not about his nose but that you're not here because…" He saw the nervous look on Kari's face. "Well maybe I should just take a look at Tk's nose then over here." He walked over to Tk and started to look over his nose. "Hmm" He said while checking it out. "Well it's broken all right." He concluded after a few minutes.

"Yay…" Tk muttered looking over and making eye contact with Kari who had her arms crossed and was leaning against the wall waiting for the doctor to finish. She eventually broke the contact and looked at the ground kicking the top of her shoe.

"Okay well I have to go get the cast (lol I don't know what it's called) to put over your nose. I'll be right back." Dr. Chung said turning to leave the room with a head nod to Kari.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kari said before Tk could say anything.

"Who said I was going to ask?" Tk said keeping his tough exterior up.

Kari shrugged. "You looked like you were going to say something."

"Oh." Was all he could say knowing very well he was going to say something.

"Tk why do you push people away?" Kari asked upfront and the blonde boy looked slightly surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't want any friends and you said that hide out of yours was a getaway for you so you obviously don't want to be at home….I know it's not my business I just don't get it."

He was about to tell her that she was right it wasn't her business when the words "I don't want to get close to people who are just going to leave me in the end" came out instead.

Kari looked at him surprised. She hadn't expected him to answer but she was glad he had. "How do you know everyone's going to leave you?"

He shrugged. "It's life." He had already said too much.

"Is it your family?" She asked. She knew she was pushing too much but if he was starting to admit things maybe he'd actually open up to her.

He stared at her silently not wanting to speak afraid that he'd admit something he didn't want to.

She sighed. "I can't relate or tell you that I know how you feel having parents get divorced. I'm assuming that's what happened considering you and you brother have different last names?"

He still didn't answer so she took that as a yes.

"I wish you wouldn't let your parents' divorce stop you from having friends. And it seems like your brother really cares about you. I mean he came looking for you in that storm. You may be scared to get close but if you live your life pushing everyone away you'll miss out on all the good things."

"You don't understand. They barely even called." He said feeling the need to defend himself. "My dad took my brother and they moved here. There was no switching custody or having separate holidays, it was just two separate families. And now my brother wants to be close to me? That's a joke."

Kari looked at him sadly. "Oh Tk that's awful…" She whispered. "But you have to remember that Matt had the same thing done to him. They forced him into two separate families too."

"Kari once upon a time I would have loved to have Matt back in my life…but now it's just too late."

"It's never too late." Kari said shaking her head. "I just wish you'd realize it."

"Kari why do you care so much?" Tk asked her honestly. "I've done everything to try and push you away but you still keep coming back. What's in it for you?"

Kari looked at him confused. "There's nothing in it for me. Why would there need to be?"

He shrugged. "People don't usually try to help others unless there's something in it for them."

She shook her head. "I just want to help."

He laughed softly. "Well you're something else."

She looked confused. "Is that a bad thing?"

She smiled as he looked at the ground. "No."

Kari smiled widely. "Well Tk I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think we actually just had a moment where you were nice to me!"

He shrugged. "Stranger things have happened." But kept a smile on his face at the same time.

….

"Well Sora texted me." Izzy told Tai who had stayed longer then the girls' at Izzy's. He had automatically assumed leader position of this group.

"What'd she say?" He asked looking at the list of information they had created.

"She said that Mimi had the idea that the strange storms happening lately might have something to do with the digital world and that the digimon hand that attacked her was icy cold." Izzy informed him.

"That's not really helpful…" Tai sighed feeling slightly aggravated. They had been at this for hours but considering neither of the boys remembered anything about this digital world they weren't getting anywhere.

"Well maybe it is…" Izzy said thinking. "Sora said the first time we ever went to the digital world there was a freak snowstorm. Well maybe the weather impacts our connection to the digital world."

"So you think we can access it without those digivices Sora mentioned? But only during a snowstorm?"

"Precisely. If we go to the exact location that sent us to the digital world in the first place during a storm maybe the digital world will open up to us." Izzy explained.

"But Sora said she went there during that storm and nothing opened up to her."

"Sora went when it was raining. We're going back to where it started, we have to go when it snows."

….

A/n – Mainly a Takari chapter but the digital world is coming up! I threw Joe into this chapter cause he kinda fit and because he'll be in the story later on because he is a digidestined. Even if him and Cody haven't really been seen. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review

**Reviewers Corner:**

**I have a dictionary here – **nice screenname lol and Genni will appear

**Heyman13** – They'll get there. No worries I have a plan.

**Gear001** – Lol Ken kicks ass. Yeah I know the whole Ken thing is confusing. He's not a digidestined or the digimon emperor but he did lose his brother. I'm just having it so the digivice wasn't what they fought over, it was just something else that replaced it when the change happened. So he's just a lost and depressed kid. I'll have it explained in the story later on.

**Winxcouples** – thanks!

**Digi yo** – Haha yes Tai doesn't know that yet but I did want Sora to finally get some support. She's got a mini team!

**Ryan** – lol yup

**Frozen Twins** – thanks for all your reviews and I appreciate your constructive criticism, I'll take it all into consideration!

**Souleater1217** – lol you always love fanfiction

**Vigatus** – thanks!

**JohnP87** – Thanks glad you're enjoying it!

**Animeluver79** – haha I do and yes I love Izzy!

**JyouraSorato** – thanks!

THANK YOU ALL!


	11. A Pathway to the Digital World

Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Chapter 11: A Pathway To the Digital World

*RING*

*RING*

"UGH SHUT THAT THING UP!" Mimi yelled turning over on Sora's futon and covering her ears with her pillow.

*RING*

*RING*

"SORA!" The girl yelled and Sora sighed getting out of her own bed on the other side of the room and got up to get the non-stop phone. She looked at the clock beside her bed. 7:00 am. It was Saturday; she was going to kill whoever was calling.

"Hello?" She muttered tiredly into the phone while stifling a yawn.

"SORA!" The familiar voice shouted almost taking off her left ear. "Finally! Man I've been calling your house forever!"

"Tai, it's 7am why are you calling? I know you, you should be asleep." Sora mumbled nearly falling back asleep while standing.

"Yeah I know but Izzy called me this morning and told me it was urgent. We have a way to get to the digital world you have to get up now!"

"We have a HYPOTHETICAL way to get to the digital world." Sora heard Izzy say in the background of the phone.

"Yeah yeah yeah. It's gonna work. So get up and get dressed we're almost at your house." Tai told her.

"Tai!" Sora groaned.

"Oh and wear something warm."

"Why?"

"It's snowing."

….

"_Meteorologists have no idea where these freak storms are coming from or when they are going to end but it is strongly suggested that everyone stay in their house holds today until this snowstorm ends. We are unsure on whether or not this storm will be brief or turn into a blizzard so prepare for the worst."_

Kari sighed as she shut off the TV in front of her. She couldn't stop thinking about Tk. He had seemed to open up to her a bit the previous night but after Yolie had returned with the coffee and Dr. Chung came back he went back to being his cold self and acted like he and Kari hadn't talked at all.

"Kari what are you doing up?" She turned to see her mother in the kitchen in her pajamas.

"I'm not that tired." Kari told her. "There's another storm."

"I know I saw." Her mother said brewing up a batch of coffee. "I hope your brother is okay."

"Wait what? He went out in that storm? Before noon?"

Her mother shrugged. "Yeah he came in this morning and said he was off to some kid named Izzy's house…I've never heard of him do you know anything about this Izzy? I hope he's not one of those type of boys that will get Tai into drugs…"

Kari couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Mom, I only know of one Izzy and he's usually stuck behind a computer. I didn't know Tai even spoke to him. He's a year younger than him."

"Hmm well as long as your brother isn't getting into any trouble."

Kari's phone buzzed and she looked down at it. "Hey Mom can I go to my friend Yolie's?"

"Kari it's a blizzard out there!"

"Yeah I know I'll be safe." Kari said jumping off the couch. "I can't stay in this house all day or I'll go crazy. Don't worry I can walk through a little snow." She smiled and grabbed her coat. "See yeah!"

…

Sora watched Mimi brush through her hair for what must have been the sixth time. The girl was not pleased when Sora told her the boys were on their way and she had less than half an hour to get ready.

"I just don't understand why we couldn't have gone in a couple of hours." Mimi said finally putting down the hair brush and clipping part of her hair back. She was wearing jeans and black fuzzy boots with a pink tank top that flowed over part of her jeans.

"Mimi you're going to freeze in that." Sora said rolling her eyes.

"I don't care." Mimi replied as the doorbell rang and Sora went to answer it.

"Tai." Sora breathed feeling herself blush. She quickly turned to Izzy nearly forgetting he was there. "Hey Izzy."

"Hey is Mimi ready?" Izzy asked peering into the apartment. "We really have to try this now."

"I'm ready. Gosh don't be so dramatic." Mimi said walking over with a smile.

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Mimi it's like 10 degrees out and snowing. Why are you wearing that?"

"Because I want to." She said evenly then turned away from him to Tai. "So let's go to this digi place."

They took the bus to their old campsite. Sora had to direct them there as instructed by Izzy because the other three had no idea where it was. It took a while but they finally reached it and Sora could feel her heart beating in anticipation.

"This is it." She said when they finally reached the old cabin. She smiled remembering Tai sleeping in the tree, Izzy trying to find service, and Mimi desperately asking about a mall nearby. It was all so long ago, and she was the only one who remembered it.

"Okay we're here." Tai said taking charge. "So retrace our steps Sora."

Sora looked over at the cabin. "After it started to snow we all came outside. Then there were these lights."

"Lights?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I remember you saying they couldn't be the Northern Lights because we'd have to be in Alaska or something."

"Well that's a true fact." Izzy said proudly.

"Then beams shot out of the light. They were our digivices. We grabbed them and then a huge tidal wave came up and took us to the digital world. Guys this is a good try but I don't think just the snow will take us there…" Sora said sadly.

The wind blew and they were all silent as if waiting for an entrance to appear. It felt like forever until someone spoke up.

"Do you think our digivices are still here?"

"Huh?" The other three said turning towards Izzy who was looking at the ground.

"Okay you wished for us not to not to camp that summer so we didn't but the digital world was still around, it still needed help. So maybe the digivices were still sent here, to where we were supposed to be." He explained.

"But even if that's true that would have happened six to seven years ago…the digivices would be long gone. Someone may have found them or they were destroyed by weather or something." Sora said feeling helpless.

"Well let's just look around." Tai told her. "You never know." He bent down and started digging through the snow.

"Hmm Sora where's the people in charge's office?" Mimi asked looking around.

"Umm…" Sora said thinking. "It was down that hill somewhere why?"

"I'll be back." She said heading off.

"Mimi you can't go alone!" Sora yelled. "Izzy go with her!"

"What why me?"

"Just do it." Sora said rolling her eyes and bending down to help Tai search through the snow.

…

Before Kari could even knock on the door Yolie had opened it and was dragging her inside. "Okay did you see the way Ken and I interacted yesterday? It was a sign Kari."

"All you said was thank you…" Kari said confused as they reached Yolie's room.

"And he said he was glad I was okay!"

Kari smirked. "Yolie do you have a crush?" She asked sitting down on Yolie's bed. The walls of Yolie's room were a light lavender color and the bed was white with lavender stripes. There was a laptop with a bunch of random equipment around it on her desk but then a fluffy purple chair in the corner of her room. Yolie really was a mix of girly girl and computer geek.

"Yes!" Yolie said exasperated. "And I want to find him!"

Kari laughed. "Okay and how do you plan on doing that?"

Yolie smirked and stood up and grabbed her laptop bringing it over to her bed and taking a seat next to Kari. "Well I thought I'd look him up on friendworld (random social site I made up) and see where he lives then we could go to his house pretending to sell something and when he sees it's us he'll invite us in and then me and Ken will fall in love get married and have a wonderful life!"

"Yolie that's called stalking…" Kari said awkwardly. "We can't just show up at his house."

Yolie sighed. "Well HOW ELSE are we supposed to find him?"

Kari shrugged. "Maybe you'll run into him again. If it's meant to be he'll show back up in your life."

"Or MAYBE we can get Tk beat up again!"

"Yolie!"

"It was just an option…" She huffed lying down dramatically. "By the way are you and Tk like a thing?"

Kari turned dark crimson and Yoile smirked. "NO!" The brunette said a little too quickly. "Trust me Tk does NOT like me, like at all. He thinks I'm annoying and intrusive."

Yolie sighed. "Boys are stupid."

….

He was going to regret this. This was a stupid idea. Kari was stupid for putting it in his head. All he wanted was to leave well enough alone and go on with his life pretending this had never happened and hating everyone. Why couldn't that be enough?

He shivered as the wind blew another sharp gust. It was freezing outside and the snow was coming down decently but he couldn't pull himself to knock on the door. What would they say? Would they be happy to see him?

Why did he have to say anything to her the night before? Why did she have to act like things could be fixed? They couldn't be…he just had to face that.

The blonde turned away from the door snow falling from his hair and started to walk back towards the elevator. This was for the best. It was better this way. He pressed the down button and waited for the doors to open.

But fate had a different plan for him when the doors opened and he saw his brother standing there.

…

"Mimi, slow down!" Izzy said trying to catch up to her. For a girl walking in snow and ice she could move fast. Then again maybe she just wanted to get away from him.

"I'm walking at a normal rate. Maybe you're just so slow because you're not used to getting off your computer and getting some exercise!" She argued back not slowing her pace.

Izzy rolled his eyes not taking it personally. Mimi's exercise consisted of cheering and walking around the mall, it wasn't like she was running marathons either.

Finally they reached the cabin. It was larger than the ones the campers would stay in and had an old AC in the window, another luxury the campers didn't have. She stepped up on the old welcome mat and tried to nudge the door open. "It's locked…" She said annoyed.

"Gee didn't see that one coming…" Izzy said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Izzy!" Mimi countered annoyed still trying to open the door. "Do you have a card?"

"A card?"

"You know like a credit card? Like they use in movies to break into places. I left my purse at Sora's so I don't have mine."

"No I don't have one." Izzy said taking a look at the door. "But this is old wood and rotting."

"Meaning?"

"Stand back."

"What why?" She asked confused not budging so he took her arm and led her back with him. "Izzy what are you doing?"

He let go and ran towards the door. And before Mimi could blink he kicked it with all his might and it smashed down in front of them. Mimi stood there with her jaw dropped like she had just seen a unicorn.

"Okay we can go in now." He said turning towards her. "What?" He asked seeing the look on her face.

"How did you do that?" She asked bewildered as she walked towards him.

He shrugged. "My parents made me take a martial arts class one summer because they thought I wasn't getting enough exercise and socialization."

"Well it paid off." She said walking into the old cabin him following.

The place was a mess. It must not have been used in years. There was a ton of junk inside from an old singing fish on the wall to boxes of canned food. There was a desk where the person in charge would have sat covered in old papers and nick naks.

"Well someone forgot to do their spring cleaning…" Mimi said looking around.

"Why exactly are we in here Mimi?" Izzy asked playing with a baseball bobble head.

"Because of this." Mimi said with a smile seeing a box labeled _lost and found_ and picking it up. She used her and to clear some stuff off the messy old desk and put the box on it. There was an old teddy bear with one eye, a yo you with no string, a back pack, and a book but no digivices. Mimi sighed. "I thought they might be in here…so stupid!" She kicked the desk angrily and the bottom draw came out. Both Izzy and Mimi looked down.

"What are those?" Mimi asked picking up a blue device that had four ends and each attached by a curve. There were buttons and a screen.

Izzy smiled. "The digivices! Mimi you found them!"

"I did?" Mimi asked confused staring at the device in her hand. She looked down at Izzy who was grabbing them out of the fallen drawer. "How many are there?"

"Seven."

…

"Tk what are you doing here?" The older blonde asked coming out of the elevator. He was holding a paper bag full of groceries and Tk could see who really took care of the household between his father and brother. "And what happened to your nose?" He added seeing the bandage on Tk's face.

"I was just leaving…" Tk said preparing to get into the elevator but Matt stopped him.

"Wait, please don't. Look, come inside and have something to eat. I'm actually a really good cook." He smiled hopefully at his younger brother who just shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

Matt finished pouring the hot chocolate and handed Tk a glass as he sat down across from him at the Ishida's very small kitchen table. Tk just took his spoon and swirled around the hot chocolate not looking up at Matt.

"So Tk what are you doing here?" Matt asked curiously.

"I don't know." The younger blonde said honestly not looking up at his older brother.

"Well there has to be some reason." Matt said pushing forward.

Tk shrugged. "Kari said that I shouldn't be mad at you for what mom and dad did or something…"

"Who's Kari? Oh that girl you feel asleep with?" He smirked.

Tk glared at him. "We're not together if that's what you're implying. In fact I don't even like her. She annoys me."

"Yet you're taking her advice…"

"I want her to shut up." Tk said going back to playing with his coco.

"Well do you blame me?" Matt asked seriously.

Tk shrugged again. "I don't think you care as much as Kari claims if that's what you're asking."

"I do care Tk." Matt sighed. "This happened to me too. What mom and dad did. I didn't want them to split us up! I fought for you! I begged them to let us stay together but they refused. I wanted to see you but…"

"But what?" Tk asked looking up at him. "You're 18 Matt you could have come and seen me if you really wanted."

Matt sighed. "I know okay. I messed up. But it's not like you wanted to see me. You hated me. You hated everyone."

Tk shook his head. "You know Mom only moved us here because her boyfriend wanted to right? And now she's trying to pass it off like she was doing me some favor by reconnecting our family."

"She doesn't get it Tk." Matt said sadly. "Neither of them do or ever have. They make selfish decisions and don't think about how it's going to affect us. They take us for granted."

"I hate them." Tk said seriously. "I'm not kidding."

"Don't hate them because they're blind to reality." Matt said. "They love us in their weird twisted way."

"It's not like they didn't mess you up too." Tk told him. "I see you at school, you don't talk to anyone."

Matt looked down. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't have trust issues and I'm good at making friends."

"Cause you get it. We don't need friends."

Matt looked up at him with a sad look on his face. "Tk that doesn't mean I don't want friends…I just don't know. It's hard I feel like I spent so much time locking myself away from everyone as a kid that by the time I got to high school I didn't see the point of trying to make friends."

"I'll never see the point. All it causes is drama and pain. Kari says that's worth it because of the good but I don't buy that bull."

Matt smiled. "You know for someone you supposedly hate you bring her up quite often." Tk glared at him and Matt put his hands up in defense. "Fine, no Kari talk, how about instead you tell me what the hell happened to your face."

Tk shrugged. "I got into a fight and broke my nose because Kari butted in."

So much for not talking about Kari. "Butted in or saved your ass?"

"Butted in! I was doing fine then she had to come in with her friend and get involved." Tk said defending himself.

Matt rolled his eyes. "All right Tk."

"Everyone thinks she's _so _great. I think she's annoying. I mean she needs to mind her own damn business and leave me alone. If I want to beat some guy up then she needs to let me!"

Matt raised his eyebrows amused.

"What?" Tk snapped.

"Nothing." Matt said shaking his head knowingly. "I'm just glad you're talking to me again."

Tk was quiet as he looked down at his still untouched coca. "Yeah…me too." He mumbled.

….

"Tai this is impossible." Sora sighed giving up on digging through the snow. "They wouldn't be here no matter how much we want to imagine they would. Like I said someone probably found them."

Tai huffed and stopped digging. "This is ridiculous where could they be?"

"I wished we never became digidestined…so our digivices never found us. They could be anywhere."

"What made you make that stupid wish anyway?" Tai asked and Sora felt her face go white. She really did not want to tell him that not only did she ruin their life over her relationship problems but that those problems also involved him.

Luckily she was saved by a screaming Mimi.

"WE FOUND THEM! WE FOUND THEM!"

Sora felt her heart beat quickly and a smile break out on her face. She hadn't been this hopeful since before she made this wish. "You found them?" She said barely able to contain her excitement.

Mimi smiled proudly as she reached the pair with Izzy close behind. "Yup there are seven of them. Just like you said seven of us went to camp." She put the digivices down before them.

"Where were they?" Tai asked.

"Well Mimi was mad and kicking a desk and a drawer fell out with them in it." Izzy replied.

"It's a miracle." Sora said happily. "Too bad it's only seven. Kari's is who knows where." Sora told Tai looking up at him. "Her digimon was originally separated from the rest along with her digivice…I have no idea how we'll find that. And the other four didn't even become digidestined until years later…"

"Well don't worry about that now, we have our four digivices and that's all that matters." He put his hands over them all and scanned them. "How do I know which one's mine…hey." He smiled as one turned orange underneath him. "I guess your mine."

"Oh let me try!" Mimi said scanning her hand until a green one came to her. She looked disappointed. "I wanted it to be pink…"

"My turn." Izzy said and a purple one came right to him. Sora followed take her red one.

"Now what?" Mimi asked observing the device in her hand.

"I'll take these." Sora said putting two digivices in each of her pockets. "Tai you take these two." He did the same. "And now to the digital world." She held up her digivice. "Take us to the digital world!"

The other three did the same and a bright light came followed by a large tidal wave. Mimi screamed and Izzy muttered "Prodigious" as the wave took them all with it.

….

A/n – longest chapter yet. I'm such a weird writer, I really never plan these chapters out they just come to me as I write…I should probably not do that but whatever lol. Anyway quick update and it's a long one! I'm proud. Please review and thanks to all that do! You guys are awesome .

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Heyman13** – thanks and don't worry they'll get em eventually

**JyouraSorato** – thank you!

**Gear001**- Yeah Yolie was like star struck lol

**JohnP87** – what dictionary? Lol. And ya I love Takari 3

**AeroAngemon** – I hate when it does that! And ya Tk needs to open up sometimes

**Digi Yo** – Thanks yes they will be there super soon :P

**Mousettez** – The 02 are planned to be. Like I said I really just write as I go lol.

**Vigatus** – Yup I decided after some questions to put Kari's illness in the story after all.

THANK YOU ALL YOU ARE AMAZING!


	12. Back to the Digital World

*Disclaimer – I really don't own digimon.

Chapter 12: "Back" to the Digital World

"Ugh…" Sora muttered looking around at her surroundings. They were in a forest quite like the one they had originally fallen into all those years ago except the trees were dead and without a leaf in sight. The bark was clearly rotted and it didn't look like a living soul was anywhere nearby.

"Where are we?" A voice asked and she turned to see the other three getting up off the ground.

"I don't have any cell phone service here!" Mimi whined moving her phone around not gaining any bars in the process. She stuffed her phone back in her pocket frustrated.

"I think we're on File Island, the place we were originally sent but it looks different…" Sora said still looking around hoping maybe one of their digimon would show up.

"Well it's been quite a few years." Izzy commented looking around taking in the surroundings for himself.

"Oh my gosh that's right…" Sora said putting her hand on her head.

"What is?" Tai asked.

"Well when we first came to the digital world time past a lot faster here than it did in our world. We were here for months but not even a full day passed in our world. When we defeated a wicked evil digimon called Apocalymon the time in both worlds became synchronized…but that never happened." Sora said feeling defeated.

"So what are you saying?" Mimi asked not picking up on Sora's hints.

Sora looked at her. "I'm saying billions of years have passed since we were supposed to originally come to the digital world."

"So I suppose our digimon are probably dead then…" Tai asked looking at everything else that was dead.

"Well no not necessarily, digimon don't really die. Their data just gets reconfigured and they are born again." Sora explained.

"Prodigious." Izzy said and Mimi gave him a look.

"What does that even mean?"

"It's your version of cool…" Izzy started but Tai cut him off.

"Shh did you guys hear that?" He asked looking in the direction of the noise. There were a few old dead bushes with brown crisp leaves that had never fallen, or maybe had just fallen from the trees above onto the bush. "I see something." He said looking through the sticks.

Suddenly a giant orange beast jumped over them and towards the group of four. Mimi screamed and hid behind Sora and Izzy and Tai stood in awe at what landed before him.

"Leomon." Sora said with a smile breaking out on her face. "LEOMON!" She ran over and hugged the digimon.

Mimi peered from behind Izzy. "Why is she hugging that lion?"

Sora looked at her with a smile. "Guys this is Leomon, he's a good digimon. He's our friend."

"Hello digidestined." Leomon said with a bow and Mimi screamed again.

"IT JUST TALKED!"

"Mimi, relax all digimon talk." Sora said thinking back to how Mimi reacted the first time she met digimon.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Mimi replied putting her hand on her head.

Sora turned to Leomon. "Leomon can you tell us where are digimon are? And what's going on here?"

"Dear Sora you've made a grave mistake wishing our reality to be erased. I don't even remember my alternate life, but I do know who all of you are as Genni contacted me. He remembers." Leomon said.

Sora looked down at the forest floor ashamed of herself. "How does Genni remember but not you?"

"Genni is an incredible being that possess many powers I can't explain. He's different from the rest of us, I don't know how but Genni remembers his life from the past you erased." Leomon explained.

Sora nodded. "What happened?" She asked speechless.

"I think it'd be better to have Genni explain that to you." Leomon said.

"But Genni's home is on Server and we are on File Island." Sora said confused. "That will take days to get there."

Leomon shook his head. "Genni no longer lives on Server. Like I said much has changed. Follow me."

…

"Is pizza supposed to be the solution to my boy problems?" Yolie asked as she and Kari entered the pizza parlor shaking off snow from outside. The snow had lightened up but the ground was filled with it and Kari could feel the snow seeping through her boots into her socks.

Kari shrugged. "Maybe not your boy problems but it'll definitely be the solution to our hunger problem." She joked with a smile to her new friend.

Yolie sighed. "All right I mean I could go for some food…oh great…" She added seeing a spikey haired boy run into the parlor.

"I thought I saw you guys in here!" Davis exclaimed excitedly. "I was on my way home from work. Tough day." He added with a nod to Kari whom he had just planted himself next to in the booth. He picked up the menu. "Have we ordered yet?"

"No we just got here." Kari told him. "Did you break anything at the café today?"

"Only two plates." Davis said proudly as he waved the waitress over. "Hey we'll take three sodas and a large pepperoni pizza."

"You're paying too…" Yolie muttered under her breath and Kari just gave her a sympathetic smile.

"So you guys won't believe who I just ran into!" Davis said excitedly not waiting for them to ask who. "Ken Ichijouji."

…

"How far is this place that this Genni dude lives?" Tai asked. They had been walking for at least a half an hour through these woods and it really didn't look like they were getting out of them any time soon. He looked at Sora who was next to him following the lion. She was looking around the forest with a sad look on her face, and a guilty one. He knew she must blame herself for all of this since she was the one who made a wish like this. He couldn't figure out why she did it though.

"My feet hurt…" Mimi complained with a huff.

"Just a little further." Leomon told them as he continued to walk.

"Don't worry you guys Genni is a genius. He'll be able to help us get out of this mess, I just know it." Sora said confidently. She felt happy that everything was falling into place. She knew she had messed up but they had had their troubles in the past and always gotten through it. Now would be no different.

They continued to walk for at least another ten minutes in silence as they finally approached a clearing. They walked through it revealing a dark mansion type home. It looked like it had come right out of a horror movie.

"We're here." Leomon announced coming to a stop before the mansion.

"Genni lives in here?" Sora asked shocked. His home before had been beautiful and green and bright. It was under the water and fish swam around and grass shined. It was like the perfect backyard made from a home makeover show.

This place on the other hand read grim reaper. The windows had no light coming through them and half of them had shutters either off or falling off the house. The yard had no grass what so ever, just dirt and tree limbs that had fallen from the dead trees surrounding it. The house itself was either a dark brown or black, Sora couldn't really tell since everything was dark where they were.

"Yes this is his new home." Leomon said loudly.

"But it's so dark and dreary." Sora said confused. "Genni was such a lighthearted happy person."

"I told you a lot changed." Leomon told her.

Sora nodded slowly still trying to take in her surroundings.

"Hey look it's a human!" Mimi said excitedly pointing at a young girl who was at the corner of the forest. "Maybe she knows something!" She started running towards her. "Excuse me miss!"

Sora turned quickly at Mimi's words. Something was very wrong. "MIMI NO THAT'S NOT A HUMAN!" She screamed running towards the girl but it was too late.

Mimi nearly fell to the ground stopping in mid run as the girl in front of her transformed into a ghost. She screamed and turned to run back to the other three but before she could a circle of the ghosts appeared around her.

Sora shot back around facing Leomon. "What's going on here?"

"Our queen wants the girl." He said as he began to glow a dark black color and morphed into a phantom holding the weapon the grim reaper would hold.

"Phantomon…" Sora breathed in shock. It was a trap and she had fell for it. She turned to ask the two boys for help but they were already at it running towards the Bakemon that had surrounded Mimi.

"Let go of her!" Tai yelled as they ran over to the Bakemon. Mimi tried to run out of their circle but they came closer to her.

"We need you, our Queen needs you." They spoke coming towards Mimi who was panicking.

"Trust me your Queen doesn't want me." She said backing up. "Just ask Izzy he'll tell you, I'm quite a pain to take care of."

"She really is." Izzy said as him and Tai stood before the Bakemon. "Just let her go."

"Ahh but like we said our Queen needs her. And trust me her personality won't matter once we get what we want." Phantomon said flying over to where the Bakemon were.

Mimi started to cry and Izzy kicked one of the Bakemon and it yelped in slight pain stumbling a bit. Tai jumped on another one trying to distract it while Sora ran through the small gap they had created to Mimi.

"Mimi, please don't cry." She begged pulling her arm as the Bakemon closed the circle around them.

"They're going to kill us…" Mimi whimpered. "I'm too pretty to die, Sora!" She started to cry again.

The Bakemon Tai was attacking eventually through him off and he hit the ground rolling into the dirt. Izzy managed to duck down as the other Bakemon threw an actual attack at him.

"We're doomed…" Mimi whispered sniffling.

Sora didn't want to think that was true but sadly things were not looking good for them at the moment. She took a deep breath. She couldn't let them win. "Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power. Bakemon lose your power."

"Sora what are you doing?" Mimi asked in a whispered and Sora hushed her.

"Just say it." She whispered back. "Bakemon lose your power, Bakemon lose your power, Bakemon lose your power."

"Bakemon lose your power." Mimi began to repeat uncertainly. "Bakemon lose your power."

"Unbelievable." Izzy muttered to Tai from the dirt ground. "They're backing away from them." The Bakemon had begun to back away from Sora and Mimi as the two girls muttered it.

"What are you doing?" Phantomon yelled. "GRAB THEM!"

The Bakemon snapped out of it and swarmed into the girls quickly for the attack. Sora shut her eyes preparing for the worst. "I'm so stupid." She whispered. "We shouldn't have gone here. We need our digimon. BIYOMON!" She screamed as they came right for them.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

"POISON IVY!"

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"SUPER SHOCKER!"

Sora stared in shock as the four familiar digimon attacked the surrounding monsters. She couldn't even move. How had they known about their partners?

Biyomon snapped Sora out of her trance. "Sora we're not strong enough to defeat them, we can hold them off. We have to run."

"You distract them and we'll keep them busy!" Palmon added.

Sora nodded sheepishly as she grabbed Mimi's arm who was just sitting there bewildered at the whole seen. "Come on Mimi." She said pulling the girl and breaking out into a run towards the boys. When she reached them she grabbed Tai's shirt. "We have to run!" She yelled to him and the boys followed quickly behind.

They must have run at least two miles. Sora couldn't tell everything was happening so quickly and they were so focused on running away the trees on the side of her were a blur. She wasn't even sure how their digimon would find them again. She wasn't even sure where they were. She just knew they had to get as far away from the Bakemon and Phantomon as they could.

The forest showed a clearing and Sora felt her heart beat speed up. They were getting out of the forest. She ran faster past the dead brown trees into the…sky…the next thing she knew she was falling…fast.

…

A/n – Hello everyone. Hope you're enjoying. As you can see while the others are in the digital world things will move slower for those people in the real world because the time is different. It's kind of hard to write around lol. So four of the digimon are back and you'll learn more in the next chappy. Thanks to all who review, you guys are truly amazing and the best readers ever. OH and thanks to Gear001 for pointing out this slight mistake I made with counting the digivices, Sora has two and Tai has one. I miscounted! Sorry!

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Dowski** – Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Heyman13** – Yeah which makes it so much harder to write. Stupid time lol. They're rookies and they do know who they are. In fact the digimon know more than anyone.

**Guest** – Don't worry they'll get there

**Gear001** – thanks for letting me know I did miss count lol.

**Digi Yo** – No he's going to have to wait to find that out. Can't have him knowing yet :P

**Elite Beauty** – Thank you! That means so much! I really do love writing here. Everyone's so nice and creative. And glad to see another Koumi fan! I love Takari but they have a much bigger fan base so it's always great to meet someone else who loves Koumi, I feel like they don't get as many fans.

**Vigatus** – Yeah Mimi can be smart when she wants to be. She has more depth to her than just the ditzy girl on the outside.

**JohnP87** – Time will tell

**Digital-Monster-Master **– Thank you! Oh I'm so happy meeting all these Koumi fans today lol.

**JyouraSorato** – thanks!

**JTG96** – He really didn't. Izzy is so looked past I feel like in the series but he really plays such an important role. He may not have the strongest digimon but really they couldn't have gotten where they did without him.

**Star Potter 4Ever** – Thanks glad you're enjoying!

**Koumi 4 Ever** – Ya sorry it's been awhile. I've been SO busy.

THANKS YOU GUYS YOU'RE THE BEST!


	13. A Very Different Digital World

*Disclaimer – I don't own digmon.

Chapter 13: A Very Different Digital World

She couldn't even scream she was falling so fast. She didn't even have time to think as she felt her body hit the water hard and plunge underneath the waves. She coughed and quickly held her breath realizing what was happening. She had to get back to the surface. She started swimming up faster and faster until she felt another body pull her through the water quicker until they were up at the surface.

Sora began coughing and managed to open her eyes wiping away the water to see she was in Tai's arms.

"You okay?" He asked also coughing out some water.

She nodded out of breath. "Yeah, I'm so sorry, I didn't see that fall coming." She looked over to see Izzy and Mimi floating and deeply breathing a few feet away.

Izzy was looking up at the cliff they had just plunged off of. "All I know is that we are extremely lucky that that cliff was not any higher and that this water is as deep as it is."

"We should have packed extra clothes…" Mimi said with a sigh.

"Neither of those things matter right now. Let's just worry about getting back onto land. I'm sure there are sea monsters in this ocean that would love to attack us." Tai said taking charge as Sora felt his arms slip away from her and he began to swim towards the edge of the cliff. "If we follow this we should find some land that's at sea height."

They agreed and followed along the rocks at the edge for a while until they came onto a sandy beach. Sora remembered how they had also fallen off a cliff the first time they had gone to the digital world, only this beach wasn't the same one they had been at before. There were no telephone poles or bright skies. In fact it reminded her of how Tk had described the beach from the dark ocean he had saved Kari from. It was the dreariest beach she had ever seen. Even the shells along the sand were cracked and looked dead.

"Thank god. I can't move another muscle." Mimi said as she pulled herself up onto the shore and laid down in the sand. She shut her eyes. "I just want to sleep."

"We do need a break." Tai agreed taking a seat on the sand. The sun was setting so it was clear the day was coming to an end. "I think we're far enough away that those digimon won't find us."

"Sora were the four digimon that came to save us…our partners?" Izzy asked also sitting in the sand.

Sora nodded sadly. "Yes and now I'm worried _they_ won't find us. In fact I'm so confused as it is. I mean I know the digimon knew who we were before we came to the digital world but…I don't know it feels like our digimon knew what was going on…"

"Was mine the little green one?" Mimi asked her eyes still shut as she was lying in the sand.

Sora smiled. "Yeah, and Izzy's was the flying bug and Tai's was the yellow dinosaur. Mine's Biyomon, the pink flying bird." She had been so happy to see Biyomon again, she just wished the digimon hadn't had to stay behind and hold off the Bakemon.

"I'm sure they'll find us." Mimi said with a sigh. "Every other monster seems to be able to…"

Sora laughed. "Very true. Hey if we're staying here I'm going to go get some sticks and stuff to start a fire." She looked over at the forests edge near the sandy beach. It was far from where they had come and she really didn't want to go back into it but Mimi was shivering next to her and they were soaked, there was no way they should be sleeping in the cold in wet clothes.

"You shouldn't go alone." Tai said looking at the forest. "I'll go with you."

Sora felt her heart beat slightly faster. He was the same Tai in this way; he was a leader and protective of them. Plus he hadn't pissed her off since they got there but that was bound to change. "Okay." She said with a small smile not wanting him to see her glee.

"What about us?" Izzy asked anxiously flickering his eyes towards Mimi making it quite obvious he didn't want to be left alone with her.

"You'll be fine, just stay here. We'll be back." Sora said as the two began walking back into the deadly woods.

…

"You saw Ken!" Yolie nearly jumped out of the booth in excitement. "What did he say?! What was he wearing?! What was he doing?!"

Davis put his hands up. "Calm the hell down before someone calls the people in white jackets to come send you away." He looked over at Kari. "It was the craziest thing, besides the nut across from us, I was running, because hello it was cold out, and I slipped on some ice and smashed into the dude. So I apologized and all and he seemed a little off. So I'm all like 'Dude what's the matter with ya?' and he said nothing but I kept pressing on. Then all of a sudden he mentioned how strange the weather has been lately so I of course mentioned global warming being the cause…"

"Davis you know global warming is when the planet gets hotter right? It wouldn't be snowing if this was global warming." Yolie interrupted.

Davis gave her a dirty look. "ANYWAY" he said loudly continuing his story, "Ken said he thought maybe there was more to the weather than we knew. I was like thinking this dude was on drugs now or something because he was like spacing out but then he turned to me and asked if I believed in monsters." Davis said with his eyebrows raised for an added effect of his storytelling. "I mean like I'm not five no I don't believe in monsters. So the dudes like 'I saw two girls get attacked by a green monster, and then a boy smashed it over the head with a baseball bat.' He said later on it disappeared. So now I'm like really thinking the kid really is on drugs but before I could tell him so he shook his head and told me he knew I didn't believe him, but it was what he saw. Then he told me I should be careful to because he thinks these monsters might be causing the freakish weather. Isn't that so weird!" He added ending his story.

Yolie backed up and slumped down into the booth. "Aww my future husband's crazy…"

"Yeah weird…" Was all Kari could say because all she could really think about was the night she saw that white hand attack her and Tk tried to convince her otherwise.

…

"Ugh they've been gone forever…" Mimi whined throwing her hands onto the ground and making and exasperated sigh. Izzy just rolled his eyes fed up with her already.

"Why don't you just shut your eyes and go to sleep then, you said you were tired." He huffed. He did not understand how this girl was so popular at school.

"I can't sleep I'm cold."

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Of course you're cold look what you're wearing."

Mimi glared at him. "For your information I'd be fine if I wasn't wet."

"Whatever." Izzy said turning away from her. He should have gone with Tai and Sora and have left her alone to complain to the air instead of him.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say to the other. The night was cool and Mimi was regretting wearing the tank top after all but she wasn't going to admit that to any of them because she hated being told 'I told you so'. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. It was getting significantly darker quickly and she wasn't fond of the idea of being stuck in the digital world all night. She knew one thing was for sure, she did not like this place so far. All it had involved was a dreary landscape, monsters, and running. She wasn't seeing the appeal.

Finally she couldn't take the silence any longer and spoke up. "I think Sora likes Tai." She wasn't sure why she had said it but she had been thinking it was true all day. She couldn't help but notice the side glances she'd give to Tai and such.

Izzy looked at her surprised. "Why do you think that?"

Mimi shrugged sitting up in a cross legged position. She started poking at the sand which had to be the most uncomfortable sand she had ever sat in. It certainly wouldn't stand in a sand castle. "It's just the way she looks at him. I don't know I just think she likes him." Suddenly she looked over at him excitedly. "Oh my gosh we could play cupid with them!"

Izzy raised his eyebrows at her. "Let me get this straight. We are soaked, in the middle of an unknown world, and have monsters after us and you want to play cupid with Sora and Tai?"

Mimi felt annoyed. Izzy really seemed to make everything she said sound stupid and it really was starting to tick her off. "I was just suggesting we do something nice for them." She said simply pretending his words didn't annoy her.

Izzy was silent for a moment before he spoke. "What's in it for you?"

Mimi felt hurt at that comment and suddenly remembered the day where Izzy had asked her to find information out about that picture and she asked him why she should. She had completely forgotten about the picture with everything going on but she knew she had to tell him, even though she wasn't quite sure why he even wanted to know.

"You know I did find out about that woman in the picture." Mimi told him.

"You did?!" Izzy sat up at like lightning speed and was looking at her with wide eyes. Suddenly Mimi's heart was racing, the stuff she had found out wasn't exactly good and suddenly she felt like one of those people who had to tell a kid their hamster died.

"Yeah" She looked away from him suddenly not wanting to talk about it.

"Well…what do you know?" He asked anxiously.

She could feel him watching her and it was making her extremely uncomfortable. She shrugged. "She was a good friend of my mom's. Best friends actually. She actually had a son my age, his name was Koushiro? I believe. Anyway there was a car accident and both her and her husband died in it…" She said slowly watching him. His face had fallen and he had a mix of emotions on his face. She couldn't read him, she didn't like that.

"Oh…" He said softly.

"Her name was Leia." Mimi added tilting her head still wanting him to say something. She didn't like that he was sitting there quietly.

He nodded. "Uh what about the baby?" He looked up at her.

Mimi thought about it. "I think my grandma said he went to live with his relatives?"

He nodded again falling silent. He was staring out at the ocean and it was killing Mimi that he wasn't saying anything. He was breaking her heart.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He took a breath. "Yeah I mean…I don't know why I'm surprised."

"How…I mean…" She wasn't sure quite how to ask him this but he seemed to sense it and looked up at her with a sad smile.

"She was my mom."

Mimi was taken aback by this. "Wait what? But you're mom answered the door…"

Izzy shook his head. "I was adopted…but my parents don't realize that I know. I overheard them talking about it one night years ago but I always thought it would break their hearts if I spoke up and asked them about it and well my real parents. I didn't want them to think I didn't love them or appreciate them being my parents. Because I do, but I just couldn't help wanting to know the truth. When I found that photo and then you said you recognized her…I just had to know."

"But your name is Izzy…" Mimi said still bewildered by the whole thing. "And their son's name was Kou…"

"That's my real name." Izzy explained. "Izzy's just a nickname; I don't know I've always had it."

Mimi nodded. "Izzy I'm really sorry…" She felt awful for him.

He smiled at her. "It's not your fault Mimi. But…well thank you. It was important to me to find out the truth. And now…well at least I know. That's all I really wanted, to find out why I was adopted and such."

Mimi threw her arms around him nearly knocking Izzy over partly from her strength and partly because it caught him off guard. She didn't say anything she just hugged him. She herself couldn't even believe she was doing it, but for some reason she just had to.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "I suppose you're sweet in your own way Izzy."

"Thanks…" He said with a confused look. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

…

"So I'm assuming this place didn't always look so…dead." Tai said picking up a stick that looked as though it might work for a fire unlike most that was coming off the trees. The two had finally realized why the forest was so dead, there had been a fire. And sadly it looked as though it had killed most of the tree's branches they were going to use for the fire. They were desperately searching for a form of tree life.

"Uh no, trust me, this was once a lively forest." Sora said feeling guilty. She may have not destroyed the digital world herself but she was definitely the one who bumped the table that sent the row of dominos falling over.

"I wonder who's behind all of this." He said with a sigh.

Sora shrugged. "To be honest I probably don't even know the digimon. We fought so many evil digimon, but what scares me the most is that if we thought some of those were hard I don't want to know how tough this digimon would have to be to beat all them out to come on top."

"We must have been pretty kick ass." He said with a smirk and Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." She said with a smile. "I mean don't get me wrong this place could be scary but we also had some of the best times of our life here. Of course we all drove each other crazy too. I mean Joe, another digidestined, and Mimi just adored complaining, and don't get me started on how much you and my boyfriend Matt loved to fight."

He looked at her surprised. "You're boyfriend?"

She hadn't even realized she had said it. She was just so used to calling Matt her boyfriend. "Yeah, he's actually you're best friend, well was before."

"Huh…" he said looking a little confused.

"What?" Sora asked. Did he not find her attractive or something? Did he think she couldn't get a boyfriend?

"No it's just…I don't know you seem like you really enjoyed life. You had a boyfriend, friends, a pretty cool destiny…why would you want that to change?" He said looking at her seriously.

She felt sick. He was right, she did have a great life and she blew it all. She was just so mad and confused.

He noticed her silence. "What was there trouble in the romance world?" He joked but seeing her reaction he suddenly became serious. "Oh my god there was. You wrecked everyone's lives over a guy?"

She looked at him angrily. "Shut up, I'm not proud of it."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously I can't believe that. That's so selfish."

She suddenly hated him. So much for being like old Tai, he really hadn't grown up without the digital world. She felt guilty enough about this whole thing without Tai causing more problems for her.

"Will you just stop?! I feel like crap already! You don't even know what happened so stop judging me!" She screamed. She was starting to cry now too. She just couldn't deal with this now.

"So what happened then? He cheat on you or something?" Tai asked with his eyebrows raised still giving her an unwanted attitude.

She shook her head angrily. "It's none of your business." That wasn't true but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Shh." Tai said looking around. "I hear something." They were quite for a moment in with silence surrounding them until they heard the crack of a branch.

The two turned quickly and Sora sighed in relief as she saw the four digimon that I had saved them standing before her.

"Biyomon!" She raced over and picked up the pink bird digimon hugging her tightly. "Biyomon I'm so sorry…" She whispered crying.

"It's okay Sora." Biyomon said back making Sora cry harder.

"Hello Tai, I know you don't remember me but I'm Agumon." The little yellow dinosaur said smiling at his digimon partner.

"How did you find us?" Sora asked with a sniffle as she finally let go of Biyomon.

"Simple we tracked you down from your digivices." Palmon said holding up a digivice just like theirs.

"But…how did you…" Sora said in disbelief. "Is that Kari's?"

"Yea it's a long story." Tentomon said. "But to sum it up the everyone in the digital world knows what you did."

…

"Are you guys going to eat that?" Davis asked pointing to the last piece of pizza on the tray in front of them. He had practically shoved half the pizza down himself and the two girls were looking at him with a sick expression.

"Don't you think you've eaten enough?" Yolie asked with a pointed expression.

Davis rolled his eyes ignoring her. "Well if you aren't going to eat it then I will." He reached for the last piece and took a giant bite out of it.

Yolie looked behind Davis and Kari as the door opened to the pizza parlor. An amused look formed on her face as she turned her face towards Kari. "Hey Kari looks like Prince Charming just walked in."

Kari glanced behind her seeing Tk with his brother Matt taking a seat at a booth across the room. She felt her face become flushed and glared at Yolie. "He's not my Prince Charming!"

"Then why you blushing?" Yolie asked with a smirk.

"I'm not!" Kari said defensively.

Davis swallowed down his pizza. "Wait that dude again? Kari you're into him?"

"NO!" Kari said a little too loudly and Yolie's smile widened.

"He's staring over here now." She said in an almost evil way. "He looks a little surprised. Must not have seen you before. I'll wave. HEY TK!" Yolie swung her hand up in the air obnoxiously and Kari covered her face with her hands extremely grateful that the back of her head was facing Tk. "COME HERE FOR A MINTUE!" This time Kari shot Yolie the strongest death glare she had ever shot anyone in her life.

Tk hesitantly came over to the table. He flakes of snow still in his blonde hair and a bandage covering his nose. "Hey…" He said awkwardly.

Kari hadn't spoken to him since the hospital and she really wished she wasn't in this position right now. She wanted to kill Yolie. "Hi." She said with a small forced smile.

Yolie rolled her eyes at them. "Tk how are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

This could not get any more awkward. Kari fidgeted uncomfortably when the screech of the power surrounded them and the lights blacked out.

…

A/n – Sorry it's been awhile. I'm leaving for college wicked soon so I've been getting ready, making my updates lacking…it's tough. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review as always!

**Reviewers Corner:**

**JyouraSorato** – thanks a bunch koumi forever!

**Digi Yo** – Yup the digimon have their memories!

**Nightwatcher55** – Yes the adventure has begun lol

**Gear001** – Sorry lol. He was Phantomon. The boss.

**Isabel-takari** – Your English is fine! And I'm glad you enjoy them! I adore Koumi and Takari! Thanks a bunch!

**Heyman13** – The digimon have their memories but not necessarily the power they once had. They know what was supposed to have happened but in reality they never digivolved the first time so they can't right now. It'll be added to the story

**JTG96** – Thanks! Well Koumi was in this chappy

**JohnP87** – He doesn't live in a dark castle it was just a trap. Lol sorry if it was confusing. Leomon was really a Phantomon pretending to take them to Genni.

**Animeluver79** – thanks!

**Lady aoi-chan** – glad you're enjoying!

**Avengeme** – She was also with Myotismon so probably did more fighting.

THANKS AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!


	14. Kidnapped

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

She felt coldness. Like her face was up against a piece of ice and the side of her cheek was going numb. She opened her eyes and reluctantly raised her head up off of the ground.

She was in a cell, and wasn't alone for that matter either. She looked over at the unconscious blonde boy a couple of feet away from her. She wasn't sure what had exactly happened…one minute she had been at the pizza parlor and the next she was here. The lights…she had remembered everything had blacked out but she couldn't recall anything after that.

She turned towards the boy lying on the floor as he groaned and began to stir. Tk. She had been with him, Yolie, and Davis when the power went out. She began to crawl over towards him when he moved again on his own. "Tk?" She whispered, she wasn't sure why she was being quiet but she had a feeling whoever had put them here wasn't too far.

Tk moved again and slowly raised his head from the ground. "Kari?" He looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings which weren't much. "We're in a jail cell?" He said in confusion.

Kari looked around also, there really wasn't much. There wasn't anyone on the outside of the jail cell either. Just a dark cemented room with a couple of torches to give it a dim light. She looked back at Tk. He was staring at her with a serious look on his face. His blue eyes lit up in the light of the torches and she couldn't help but shiver at his stare. There was just some connection between them that she couldn't understand no matter how hard she tried.

"We…were trapped." Kari finally got out pulling her eyes away from his.

Tk shook his head in disbelief. "This makes no sense though. Who the hell would want to kidnap and trap us in a jail cell? I mean I'm not saying I don't have my share of enemies but there's no reason they'd take you…plus we were in a pizza place a second ago…" He put his hand through his hair looking confused.

"What if it's that creature that attacked me that night, Tk…" Kari said looking back at him seriously and feeling the fear rise inside of her. "What if there really are monsters coming after everyone. Davis told me that this guy told him he saw a monster…."

"Kari that's ridiculous." Tk snapped looking back at her. "I told you there was nothing there that night and there is no such thing as monsters."

"Then what is this Tk?" Kari asked standing her ground with him. "Because there is something seriously weird going on here and if you can come up with some logical explanation I'd love to hear it. We were just with tons of people and I don't know about you but all I remember is the lights going out and waking up in a jail cell." Tk took a deep breath but didn't answer her. "I think that says it all….sorry for yelling."

Tk snickered at her apology. "You're ridiculous."

"She's not ridiculous she's right…" Came a small voice making both the teenagers jump out of their skin. They looked to see that the door had opened in the small room and a creature was standing there. "Light, Hope, welcome to the digital world."

….

They had walked in silence the whole way back from the forest with the digimon. Tentomon had told them he'd explain everything once they returned to where Mimi and Izzy were. Sora took a deep breath as they arrived to where the two were sitting. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Mimi was now wearing Izzy's jacket and secretly wondered if that was why she had dressed like that all along.

"Alright now that we're all here it's time to talk." Tentomon said flying and talking a seat next to Izzy.

"How did you find us?" Izzy asked looking skeptically at the digimon before him.

"Kari's digivice…" Sora said in disbelief. "Would you please tell me how you did that? Myotismon had it last time I checked…"

"Who?" Tai asked but Sora just ignored him not really wanting to talk to him.

"Myotismon was defeated by an eviler digimon. Since you guys never arrived from camp that summer the digidestined weren't a concern in our world, so well the digivice and crest were left behind in Myotismon's castle." Biyomon explained to Sora.

"You see when Sora made that wish time reversed in the digital world. And well we ended up back to where you guys should have arrived at summer camp, only with our memories from the future we had experienced intact." Agumon explained.

Biyomon nodded. "Yeah so did all the other digimon who were a part of our adventures and such. They all remembered the future they were supposed to experience. So when you guys didn't appear in the digital world things went bad. We weren't strong enough to fight the evil digimon like Devimon and so the darkness took over."

Sora felt sick to her stomach. She had literally destroyed the digital world. "So…what happened to Devimon?"

"Well eventually Myotismon took him out. The stronger dark digimon we had faced over time took the weaker ones out. And there really was no digimon strong enough to stop them. Eventually we digivolved into a rookie forms but it wasn't enough." Agumon answered sadly.

Sora nodded sickly. "I see…so who's in charge now?"

"We really don't know…" Palmon said speaking up. "That's the problem. No one's ever seen this dark digimon."

"And the rest of the digidestineds partners?" Sora asked with a sigh, this really was a mess.

"There's the eight of us and we live at Genni's. Gatomon had her memories so she escaped Myotismon and found us long ago. The newer digidestined's digimon never hatched from their eggs so they can't help us with this battle sadly. No one even knows where the eggs are…" Tentomon said.

"Well…" Izzy said in awe. "This sure is something…"

"I don't like this I wanna go home…" Mimi said with a cry. "This is all too weird and creepy."

"Well blame Sora…if it wasn't for her boy issues we wouldn't be in this mess…" Tai said annoyed and Sora felt the heat rise into her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed standing up with. Tai looked up ready to say something to her but then saw the tears all over her face. She took a deep breath. "I get it I'm stupid, and thoughtless and selfish and every other horrible thing out there. Trust me Tai Kamyia I have NEVER hated myself more than I do at this very moment but guess what? That doesn't mean I want to sit here and listen to you snap at me and insult me every chance you get. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get some sleep because we obviously have a lot to deal with ahead of us." She walked a bit of distance away from them on the cold hard beach and laid down away from where the newly set up fire was that Tai had made while the digimon were talking.

Biyomon flew over quietly to Sora and laid next to her. "Sora it's okay." She said putting her wing on her best friend."

Sora weeped silently feeling Tai's eyes still watching her from where he, Izzy, Mimi and the other three digimon sat. "I'm so sorry Biyomon." She whispered sniffling.

"I forgive you Sora. You're my best friend." The little pink bird said with a smile. "Now get some sleep you'll need it." Sora nodded and allowed herself to shut her eyes not realizing how tired she was as she instantly fell asleep.

…

Kari screamed seeing the little green creature come to light in the dark room. It was real and there. It looked like a goblin from an old cartoon movie.

"What the hell are you?!" Tk asked in shock staring at the creature."

The goblin smirked. "My name is Goblimon, pleased to make your acquaintance. Now if you'll excuse me my master would like to see the girl."

Kari felt herself scrambling towards the back of the cell in reluctance. "Wh…who's your master?" She sputtered out.

Goblimon smirked. "Don't worry you're pretty little face about it just come with me."

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm just going to let you take her." Tk said feeling suddenly protective over Kari. He had no idea who or what this creature was but he knew it was bad news and he wasn't going to let it near that girl. She may be a pain in his ass but he still had this reluctant feeling that the cared about her.

"I'm not surprised; of course Hope's protective over his Light."

"What are you talking about?" Tk said sincerely confused.

"I guess you really don't remember." The goblin said with satisfaction. "This should be amusing." He took out a key and unlocked the cell. "Now the girl comes with me."

"Like hell." Tk said but the goblin attacked.

"GOBLIN STRIKE" The green digimon yelled throwing fire straight at the boy. It landed on the ground and quickly surrounded the blonde boy. Then the digimon turned to Kari. "Come with me or that fire will engulf him."

"Kari don't!" Tk yelled but the girl nodded weakly following the digimon out of the room as the fire disappeared leaving Tk alone in the relocked cell.

…

Kari felt like she was walking to her death as she entered a long chamber where a bunch of digimon stood waiting. There were more of the globlins, ghost like creatures, some that looked like phantoms and a dark hooded creature at the end of the room. Her heart was racing and she wasn't sure what to think. Tk was back locked in a cell, she wasn't even sure how she'd gotten here but she knew this wasn't good. She felt cold and alone.

"Master here is the girl we captured. She is the one who holds the crest of light. We also have the boy of hope in a cell and the boys of friendship and reliability in another." Friendship and Reliability? Kari thought in confusion. She had heard the goblin call her and Tk, Light and Hope, but the other two she hadn't heard. Did that mean there were more locked up in dungeons here?

The hooded figure held up his hand and Kari saw as a wave of darkness started to suck her in. She instantly lost her breath sucking for air and feeling hopeless and lost. The cold air was suffocating her. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Finally the hand clamped together and the dark wave vanished. Kari fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"She won't do." The hooded figure said sternly. "Even without her past her heart still has too much light in it. Her powers are too strong."

Kari felt confused and glanced up at the goblin. "What should I do with her?" He asked not turning away from his master.

"Return her to the cell. As long as they're locked up they can't do any harm."

The goblin nodded and grabbed Kari's arm. "Let's go." He said sternly turning towards the door.

"And Goblimon." The hooded figure said and the goblin turned. "With her being an unacceptable candidate, and one of them remembering her past that only leaves one possible choice for our task. Find her." The goblin nodded and turned taking Kari with him.

…

"What happened in that forest?" Mimi asked Izzy in a whisper as she lay close to the fire trying to fall asleep. Sora was across the beach and Tai was a couple yards away from them as well trying to get his distance from everyone. The three digimon were curled up around the fire asleep.

Izzy shrugged lying with his head in his arms on the ground. It wasn't comfortable but it was the best he could do at this point. "I don't know but it's not really our business."

"Oh come on you're not curious?" Mimi whispered back.

"Mimi go to bed." Izzy said in annoyance at the girl.

Mimi huffed. "Fine." Clearly annoyed as she closed her eyes falling asleep.

…

"Is that the girl?" The digimon asked staring through the trees at a girl in a boys jacked sleeping next to a red head boy.

"Yes that's her." The other creature said quietly through the trees. "She'll bring us our queen."

…

A/n – wow it's been a REALLY long time since I updated this story. I do apologize. I've been so busy and haven't been able to write in the longest time. It's sad I miss it . But I'm happy to finally get an update to you guys! Because of my time crunches I'm going to skip this reviwers corner but I do appreciate all the wonderful reviews from you guys. You're all the best! Hope you enjoy


End file.
